Everybody loves Bubbles
by Candy-sweet-lover
Summary: ((FIRST STORY)) The Ruffs and the Puffs have booked the same luxurious hotel.You're probably expecting counterparts to get with each other. That is not the case in THIS story. All 3 Ruffs like Bubbles and will do ANYTHING to get her to love them back. Will Bubbles choose Boomer after he rejected her or will new love interests arise? What about Blossom and Buttercup?
1. The Powerpuffs arrive

**(this is my first story so plz no mean reviews)**

 **Bubbles**

Our white limo pulls up to a fancy shmancy hotel. Townsville's 5 star hotel to be exact. Ooh! I'm so excited, i'm bouncing up and down in my seat! 3 whole months of intense relaxation. That of which we totally deserve. Townsville's crimes have become really tiresome for the past few months. And it's the same thing everyday! Burglary, Bank robberies, mugging, shoplifting. These are easy problems to solve except for the fact that the people committing these crimes are the Rowdyruff boys.

Now the Rowdyruff boys are like my best friends and big brothers! They are REALLY nice to me. Blossom and Buttercup still don't trust the boys because they still do crimes but i think that these crimes don't mean anything anymore. They just do these things cause they're bored. And you can't really blame them if they're bored right? I just wish that the boys would quit with the crimes already so that Bloss and Butters will trust them. Cause i'm getting really tired of having to sneak out or the boys whenever we wanna hang out. Anyway I just can't wait to get a full body massage at the Hotel's spa. Plus a little swimming.

Blossom: Wow, look at the brilliant architecture. So grand. (She looks out the window at the HUGE building)

Buttercup: Ah whatever. All I wanna do is SLEEP. I'm exhausted! (She rubbed her eyes) What kinda rooms did the Professor get us?

Blossom: I think the Professor said that we were on a high floor and that we each get our own rooms.

Buttercup: (She lays her head back on the seat cushions) Good. The whole point of this vaca would become pointless if I had to share a room with Miss I-have-nightmares-every- night. (She jabs her thumb at me)

Bubbles: Hey! (I open the door and step out) I can't help how I dream!

Buttercup: But you can help how you react to them. (She also gets out of the limo) I mean did you seriously have to scream at the top of your lungs, shove Bloss and I off the bed and then refuse to stop screaming until the professor came in?

Bubbles: I thought you too were monsters... (I mumble)

Buttercup: Oh, grow up Bubbles!

Blossom: (she opens the trunk) Buttercup stop being so mean! You should be comforting her not criticizing her!

Buttercup: (She rolls her eyes and effortlessly lifts her bags and suitcase out of the trunk) Whatever. (flies up the steps of the hotel to the main doors)

Blossom: Don't worry about her, Bubbs. I promise by the end of this vacation you and Buttercup will be (says in fake Texas accent) _2 fish in a skillet!_

Bubbles: (I giggle) Thanks Bloss.

Blossom takes her bags and mine out of the trunk and we both went up the steps. Why does Buttercup have to be so mean?! She knows that my nightmares are bad and can sometimes leave me shaking for the rest of the night! At least I have Blossom to comfort me and hang out with. Of course Blossom can get a little bossy and overbearing but most of the time she's really fun!

Inside the hotel is absolutely GORGEOUS! Marble statues, fountains, chandeliers, paintings and that's just the lobby! Blossom was right this place IS grand! A woman approaches us with hot towels which we politely decline. Maybe later though! Blossom steps up to a man at the front desk.

Blossom: Hello Mister.. (She leans in to read the man's name tag) ..Clark. My name is-

Clark: Oh i know exactly who you are! You're the Powerpuff Girls! Only like the BEST superhero team in the UNIVERSE! This is such an honor!

Clark shakes our hands enthusiastically. Blossom and Buttercup stand firm as Clark shakes their hand up and down. When he gets to me I allow myself to be shaken around a bit.

Bubbles: N-n-i-c-c-e t-t-o m-m-e-e-e-t-t y-y-o-u-u!

Clark: Oh Oh! Will one of you sign my forehead? ( He holds out a pen and points to his forehead)

Blossom: No thanks.

Buttercup: Sorry pal, not happening.

Bubbles: I'll do it! (I giggle as I write my name on Clark's forehead) There you go! ( I hand his pen back)

Clark: Oh thank you so much Bubbles you have made me the happiest man in the world!

Bubbles: Aw shucks! (I wave him off)

Buttercup: Can you check us in now? (Buttercup starts to get impatient)

Clark: Oh of course! (He starts typing away on the computer and hands us each cards)

Blossom: Um...Excuse me but, what are these cards for?

Clark: They are your keys to open your doors. That are on the 9th floor. Enjoy your stay!

Bubbles: Thank you!

As we're in the elevator I look at my card. It said room 903 Bubbles. The card was also blue. Blossom's card said room 901 and was pink and Buttercup's card said room 902 and was green. I was pretty sure that our rooms would be right next to each other. When we made it to the 9th floor the hallways went west, north, and south. Which way do we go?

Blossom: This way. (she leads us down the hallway going north)

Bubbles: Here's my room!

Room 903. Buttercup is next to me on the left while Blossom is at the end of the hall. Good, we're right next to each other. I try to unlock the door with the card that Clark the secretary/receptionist gave me. There is this black swiping like machine stuck on the door. I swipe my card through the slot and the entire door turns light blue. The door unlocks and I slowly open the door and OMG this room is AH-MAZING!

The whole room is painted sky blue with white polka dots. One side of the room is completely glass, like a full screened window. You can see all of Townsville from here. The Queen sized bed has sky blue blankets and pillows. Note to self: remember to add my stuffed animals to the bed. There's a tiny aquarium in the corner filled with many pretty exotic fish. The lights, lamps, desk, and full length mirror are all in the shape of a circle. And don't even get me started on the bathroom, walk in closet and 75 in flat screen TV! It was like this room was made for me! I let out a tiny high pitched squeal of pleasure as I twirl around in the room. I set my bags and suitcases on my perfect bed and rush to look outside more. Hey! I can see my house from here!

Bubbles: Wow! (such beauty)

Blossom: Bubbles? (Blossom yells out to me from outside my door)

Bubbles: Yeah?

Blossom: Come look who's here!

Now who could that be? I walk over to my front door mindful to have my card with me at all times. Wouldn't want to get locked out of my room on my 1st day now would I? I open the door to find a 6'4 Boomer towering over me with a smile as wide as Texas.

Boomer: Hey Bubbles! Looks like we're gonna be neighbors!

I look over to the side of Boomer and see Butch and Brick also there. A huge smile forms on my face.

 **(plz tell if i should do more)**


	2. The Rowdyruffs arrive

**Brick (The Rowdyruffs arrive)**

Our black limo stops at the entrance of Townsville's 5 star hotel. A _fancy_ place for _fancy_ people with _fancy_ fucking Tuxedos. I honestly did not want to come on this vacation when Mojo announced it to us. What could I possibly gain on this trip? I would have been happy just to stay home in Mojo's mansion for my birthday, maybe play some Call of Duty. But NOOOOO! Boomer and Butch wanted to go so here we are! And when I said that they could go by my myself, Mojo said I HAD to come, to keep them in line! What am I?! A fucking COP?! And why did we have to come to this specific hotel?! We could have gone to a nice cozy motel! BUT NOOOOOOO! I will not-REPEAT- I WILL NOT WEAR A TIE! OR a formal suit! OR dress shoes! I can't wait until the day I don't have to listen to Mojo anymore. Anyway we get out of the limo and I notice a white limo parked in the lot. That couldn't be- Nah Brick, there are many other white limos in Townsville. It couldn't possibly be _her_ limo. Though I have to admit, it would be totally AWESOME if she were here too.

Butch: How many stories you think there are, Booms?

Boomer: (looks up at the seemingly endless tower that can be seen from Mojo's mansion in the forest) 3.

Butch: (snickers)

Boomer: What's so funny? (He demanded)

Butch: Nothing. (Boomer glares suspiciously)

Brick: C'mon you Idiots, get your bags!

I take out my suitcase and bags from the trunk and so do Butch and Boomer. We fly up the steps and into the lobby. This place is even more _fancy_ than I had thought. It's like Queen Elizabeth herself designed this place.

Butch: Yo Brick, you think they got female maids in this joint?

Brick: I don't know, probably. Why do you need them to clean up when you shit on the floor? (I grin to myself)

Butch: (Instantly angered) THAT WAS ONE TIME!

Boomer: (He snorts but stops when Butch punches him in the face)AAUGH! WHAT THE FUCK BITCH!?

Butch: (totally ignores Boomer) Actually I had other plans for them.

Just then a maid came up to us and offered us a hot towels. Butch grins mischievously as he took one of the towels. He leans in to the maid's ear and whispers something. The maid's entire face goes red. She looks intentily at the hot towel then hurries back to wherever she came from. Knowing Butch he probably told her to come find him tonight for some _fun._ Butch is a real player. He's slept with so many girls it's a miracle that he hasn't got STDs...yet. I just roll my eyes and goes over to the front desk...where this random guy is jerking off to a photos of Bubbles!? With my super eyesight I could see that he had a couple of pictures of Bubbles at the beach, in Vogue and in bed!? How the actual fuck did he get that?! I hate this guy already. He doesn't notice us yet soo...I hit that small little bell so hard it breaks. The guy is startled and faces us. It is then that I see on his forehead in cursive is 'Bubbles"? Ok so now I definitely know that she along with the rest of the Powerpuffs are here.

Brick: Whatcha doin there there? (I lean on the counter and his name tag says 'Clark' on it)

Clark: Oh...you know...just some interwebbing. Uh...what can I do for you-you guys?

Unfortunately I can't pummel this guy to a pulp without having having to tell Boomer and Butch why. I can visually see that he is shaking. And it's not just because he got caught being a creep. It's because he knows who we are. We still terrorize the city from time to time just for fun. At least Butch really likes it. We even go to school regularly and I don't know about Boomer and Butch but I go to school for one reason and one reason only. And that is to see sweet Bubbles. Yup that's right, I like Bubbles. Though right now i'm being friendzoned. BAD. She thinks of me as a BIG BROTHER. She's probably falling for Boomer and his gentleman act again. But since she's actually here I just might try to win her over.

Butch: We're here to check in. (He crossed his arms and he looked about ready to kill this guy)

Why's HE so mad? What, he's the only one allowed to be a creep to Bubbles?

Clark: Of Course! (starts doing shit on the computer) Brick room 906, Butch room 905, Boomer 904. Here are your cards and have a nice stay! (He hands us each a card)

I give him one last death glare then start for the elevator with my bags and so does Butch. Boomer has been quiet and won't stop looking at guy's signature. I was about to yell at him to get his ass over here when he suddenly points to Clark's forehead.

Boomer: Hey you've got something on your forehead.

Clark: What! Really!?

Boomer: Here I got it. (He licks his thumb and proceeds to completely smudge Bubble's signature, Butch and I stifle a laugh) Got it! (He smiles triumphantly and picks up his bags)

Clark: Oh thank you! (touches his forehead and looks at the black ink on his fingers and his face goes white) No! You didn't!

Boomer: I did. (rushes over to the elevator)

Clark: NOOO!

Butch: That's what you get for being a creep!

We all laugh as we're in the elevator and it gets to level 9. As we're walking through the hallway Butch is still laughing his ass off.

Butch: (tears spilling out of his eyes) Did you see his face?! It was priceless!

Boomer: Hey look Brick 906 is your room, then Butch is 905 and I'm-(gasps dramatically)

Butch: What's with the gasping?

Boomer: (whispers) Look! (He points at the 3 rooms that were right next to ours)

The door one room over was open. Butch slowly walks over to the door and sticks his head inside. Suddenly Butch is pushed up against the door across from the one he looked into. The person who had him pinned was none other than the green Psycho!

Buttercup: (She slammed Butch against the door) What are you doing here Twitch!?

Butch: Isn't it obvious? Looking for you! (He runs the back of his fingers across Psycho's cheek and she growls at him)

Just then the door farthest away from us opens and Pinky steps out. She jumps back a bit as if she's about to run back inside the room.

Brick: Hey Pinky! Missed me? (I open my arms out wide)

She stiffens and gives me a questionable look.

Blossom: What are you doing here? And don't call me Pinky.

Brick: Ouch! (I pretend to be hurt) I don't even get a hug? You only think of me as a bad guy?

Blossom: How can I not when you and your brothers still terrorize Townsville? (She crosses her arms)

Buttercup: Stalker much? (She kicks Butch in the shin and escapes his grip)

Boomer: Relax, Ladies! We're aren't here to cause trouble.

Butch: For now.

Blossom: Then what are you here for?

Brick: For our birthday. We're turning 19. What about you Pinky? What are you in for?

Blossom: To celebrate our 18th birthday. And don't call me Pinky!

Butch: Ha! We're older than you!

Buttercup roundhouse kicks him in the face.

Boomer: Ok it's my turn to interact with my counterpart! Where's Bubbles?

I would like to ask the same question. I know she came.

Blossom: I think she's still-

We all hear a high pitched girly squee. That's got to be Bubbles.

Blossom: (sighs) Bubbles!

Bubbles: Yeah?

Blossom: Come look who's here!

Boomer must have figured out which room Bubbles was coming out of because he stood right in front of the room right next to his. When it opened to an awestruck Bubbles, Boomer said...

Boomer: Hey Bubbles! Looks like we're gonna be neighbors!

Bubbles glanced over and saw me and Butch also standing there then a gigantic smile formed on her face.

Bubbles: Eeeeeeee! What a nice surprise! She hugs Boomer tightly) I so did not expect to see you guys here!

She jumps on me and I catch her in a bear hug. She smells like Cotton candy and her skin feels so warm and soft.

Brick: (I whisper) Hey Bubbs.

I hold on to her tightly. I'm not trying to be a pervert or anything but her boobs were smashed up against my chest in such a way that I felt myself get a slight boner. I try to hold on to her for just a few more seconds but eventually it's Butch's turn. Uugh. I hate sharing. Bubbles hugs Butch but he slide his hands down to her ass! THAT BASTARD! He's always trying to make moves on Bubbles! It drives me mad! He needs to learn to stay off my Bubbles!

Bubbles: (gasps and smacks him playfully) Stop!

Butch: You know you want me.

GAG!

Bubbles: Just put me down Butch!

Butch: As you wish Baby Doll. (He finally lets her down)

Buttercup: Lay your grubby man whore hands off my baby sister!(Psycho walks right up to Butch and sticks her finger in Butch's chest)

Butch: Ooo! Getting a little jealous I see?

Buttercup: (She actually looks a little flustered for a minute) No! I just don't want my baby sister to become another one of your hookers!

Butch: Bubbles is not just one of my hookers. She's my lover!

Oh real smooth Butch! Everyone knows that Butch just wants to get into Bubbles's pants. That will _never_ happen.

Blossom: Alright, Ok. So let me get this straight. (She rubs her temples) You guys are having your 19th birthday the same day as ours?

I nod.

Blossom: And you're celebrating here? The same place as ours?

I nod.

Blossom: For 3 months.

I nod.

Blossom: And to top it all off, Butch has his eyes on Bubbles?

He nods.

Blossom: Okay, emergency Powerpuff meeting in Bubbles's room. (She pushes Psycho and Bubbles into the room and slams the door)


	3. Eavesdropping pt 1

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed! (Like all 3 people) They made me feel loved! 3 Anyway here's another chapter!**

 **Bubbles(Eavesdropping pt 1)**

This is AWESOME! Not only am I gonna get to spend 3 months in a luxurious hotel with my sisters, but now I'm spending it with the Rowdyruffs too!? The Rowdyruffs are like big brothers to me! Even Butch who tends to get a little pervy. I hope that's not the reason why Buttercup and Blossom are being a little overprotective.

Bubbles: If this is about Butch, I totally have him under control! It's really only a game-

Blossom: It is not just Butch we are worried about Bubbles! The Rowdyruffs could be here to cause some serious damage!

Bubbles: What do you mean? **(couldn't help myself)** Like they want to destroy us?

Buttercup: Uh Yeah!

Bubbles: No! They don't do that anymore! They love me!

Buttercup: Yea some apparently more than others...

Bubbles: I said that was just a game we play!

Blossom: Bubbles we just want you to be safe!

Bubbles: I am safe!

Blossom: No you're not! At least not yet.

Bubbles: What?

Buttercup: You're sleeping with me in my room tonight.

Bubbles: Why?

Buttercup: To keep you safe.

Bubbles: (I stomp my foot in frustration) Didn't you say that you didn't want me sleeping with you because of my nightmares? Remember?

Buttercup: I remember, and i'm ok with that. It's a sacrifice I'll have to make for your safety.

She looked so serious it scared me. I am NOT in danger!

Bubbles: Well i'm not accepting your sacrifice! The Rowdyruff boys won't do ANYTHING to me and to prove it I will sleep in each of their rooms starting with Butch's!

Blossom and Buttercup go wide eyed. They try to talk me out of it but my mind is set. I will show them that the boys can be trusted. I push them out of my room and lock the doors. Jeez, I haven't even gotten to unpack yet. All this drama with the boys. I start to unzip my suitcase when my super hearing picks up on the boys in Boomer's room. I walked a little closer to the wall that separated our rooms. They seemed to be discussing about a girl. I wonder who...

Butch: Oh I see what's going on.

Brick: Oh really? Then please tell me what is going on?

Butch: You like her!

Brick: ...So what if I did?

Oooo! Who does Brick like? Blossom?

Butch: Aha! Mr. J-E-ALOUS couldn't handle the fact that I got ass while he got a merely hug!

Brick: That is not-

Butch: Well I call dibs on her!

Brick: You can't call dibs on her! Let her decide!

Brick sounded so childish, he sounded like Boomer. Whoever they were fighting over she must be really special!

Boomer: Wait so you 2 are fighting over her? You both like her?

Brick: Yea, why?

Boomer: Well don't leave me out of this!

Butch: What! You like her too?!

Wow. All 3 brothers like the same girl!? Ok I've GOT to know who she is! Then tease them all about it.

Boomer: Yea! So...3 brothers all fighting for the same girl? How do we decide who gets her?

Butch: Whoever has sex with her!

Brick: No! That just gives you an excuse to touch her!

Boomer: How about whoever dates her?

Butch: Nah. I can still kiss her even if she's dating you.

Brick: I know, whoever gets her to say 'I love you'. She's totally sensitive about saying that stuff so it's perfect.

Oh, that is a good idea. I personally only say 'I love you' when I really mean it. Like to my sisters or the Professor.

Butch: So that's a deal?

There's a sound of spitting. They must have done that thing boys do when they spit into their hands and then shake.

Boomer: Deal.

Brick: Deal. May the best Rowdyruff win the heart of Bubbles.

...WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?! ME?! THEY LIKE ME?! I can't believe it! I'm so shocked I nearly fall to the ground! All 3 Rowdyruffs like me! I knew I was likeable I mean sure many boys want to go out with me, But I never knew the Rowdyruff boys would ever like ME! And now I have to choose between them? I can't do that! I love them all! Boomer is funny and adorable! Brick is protective and smart and Butch believe it or not is my best friend. OMG This will break me! What am I gonna do!? But having them like me could be a lot of fun...

 **PLZ review! I know this is a short chapter...**


	4. Eavesdropping pt 2

**vote in my poll! And review!**

 **Butch(Eavesdropping pt 2)**

The door slams behind them as they went into Bubble's room. Which was unfairly closer to Boomer's room than mine. But o the bright side I am the only guy who has the balls to touch Bubbles like that. That means Bubbles is mine for a whole 3 months. Maybe I can finally get her naked.

Brick: (glares at me) What is wrong with you!?

Butch: What?

Brick: Why'd you have to go and grope Bubbles!? Now Pinky and Psycho aren't gonna let us near her no more!

Butch: (I scoff and cross my arms) Yes they will! And you think that Bubbles is gonna let them tell her what to do anyway? Bubbles is too stubborn for that shit.

Boomer: Guys listen to this!

Boomer leads us into his room. He points to the wall that separates his and Bubble's room. We all tap into our super hearing.

Blossom: Bubbles we just want you to be safe!

Bubbles: I am safe!

Uh oh...

Blossom: No you're not! At least not yet.

Bubbles: What?

Buttercup: You're sleeping with me in my room tonight.

Bubbles: Why?

Buttercup: To keep you safe.

Bubbles: Didn't you say that you didn't want me sleeping with you because of my nightmares? Remember?

Woah, hold on a sec! Bubbles has nightmares every night!? How long has this been happening?! And why didn't she fucking tell me?!

Buttercup: I remember, and i'm ok with that. It's a sacrifice I'll have to make for your safety.

Shit. I've never heard Psycho so serious before. Except y'know whenever I get her real mad and she threatens to kill me. She really thinks I'm here to rape Bubbles or something...It's not rape if she's willing.

Bubbles: Well i'm not accepting your sacrifice! The Rowdyruff boys won't do ANYTHING to me and to prove it I will sleep in each of their rooms starting with Butch's!

OH SHIT!

Butch: See? Bubbles isn't gonna listen to those girls! And on top of that I get an entire night with her!

Boomer: So? We ALL get a night with her.

Brick: Bubbles said we aren't going to do ANYTHING. That means you can't do her. (gives me a death glare)

Butch: Pfft! That doesn't apply to me! She loves it when I touch her! Why do you care anyway!?

Butch: Oh I see what's going on. (I slit my eyes and smile knowingly)

Brick: Oh really? Then please tell me what is going on?

Brick you sneaky bastard you!

Butch: (I point right at him) You like her!

Brick: (goes as red as his cap) ... So what if I did?

Butch: Aha! Mr. J-E-ALOUS couldn't handle the fact that I got ass while he got a merely hug!

Brick: That is not-(steps up to me)

Butch: Well I call dibs on her!

Brick: You can't call dibs on her! Let her decide!

Boomer: (comes in between us) Wait so you 2 are fighting over her? You both like her?

Brick: (glares at me) Yea, why?

Boomer: Well don't leave me out of this! (frowns)

Butch: What! You like her too?!

This is ridiculous! They're both in love with Bubbles!? MY BUBBLES!?

Boomer: Yea! So...3 brothers all fighting for the same girl? How do we decide who gets her?

Butch: (I answer quickly)Whoever has sex with her!

Brick: No! That just gives you an excuse to touch her!

Boomer: How about whoever dates her? (He scratches his head)

Butch: Nah. I can still kiss her even if she's dating you. (I smirk)

Brick: I know, whoever gets her to say 'I love you'. She's totally sensitive about saying that stuff so it's perfect.

Butch: So that's a deal? (I spit into my hand and then outstretched it to them)

Boomer: Deal. (shakes my hand)

Brick: Deal. May the best Rowdyruff win the heart of Bubbles. (shakes my hand)

Butch: So it's fair game right? Do whatever it takes right?

Brick: Yea. We'll see how much Bubbles loves you when after you've raped her.

Butch: (I can't help but wince and growl at him)

I walk out out of Boomer's room and into the hallway. I knock on Bubbles's door. Bubbles opens the door looking flushed and giddy.

Butch: Awwww, were you thinking of me Baby Doll? (I careese Bubbles's pink cheek)

Bubbles: (giggles)

Her giggles fills me with warmth. So carefree and innocent. I can sense Brick and Boomer staring daggers at my back. Fuck them.

Bubbles: (she rests her hand on top of mine) You know what we should do?

 **PLZ REVIEW SEND ME SOME IDEAS FOR THE STORY**


	5. The Elevator pt 1

**(review please!)**

 **(When was the last time I updated?)**

 **Bubbles (The Elevator pt 1)**

I can experiment with them. Play with their minds. I know this may sound kinda mean and manipulative but hey, i'm on vacation. I need to cut loose a little. Also I don't think I should tell Blossom or Buttercup about this. It was one thing to have my room closer to theirs but if they find out that all 3 Rowdyruff boys like me, they're going to cancel this whole trip! Speaking of Butch who knew that all that time he was flirting with me, it actually wasn't a game to him! I can feel heat rush through my body. I can tell that my whole face is red. Then I hear someone knock on my door. I fan my face as much as I can as I open the door. Butch is right in front of me. He notices my pink face and caresses my cheek.

Butch: Aww, were you thinking of me Baby Doll?

I giggle and out of the corner of my eye Boomer and Brick staring at Butch angrily. I think they're jealous. Now would be a good chance to explore and play with their minds. I lay my hand on top of Butch's and look into his eyes innocently.

Bubbles: You know what we should do?

Butch: What?

Bubbles: We should look around the Hotel! See everything! Will you take me?

Butch: Sure! Then afterward we could play a little game. (he winks at me)

Brick crosses his arms, growls and turns for his room and so does Boomer. Don't they want to come with? I let go of Butch and rush over to them. I hold on to each of their arms.

Bubbles: Where are you guys going?

Brick: I think i'm gonna go finish unpacking. (Gives an icy cold stare to Butch)

The stare is so intense I shiver.

Boomer: Yea, me too. We just got here. (scratches his neck with his other hand and looks away from me)

God he's so cute. But why didn't they want to come? Was it something I said? Oh I think I know what's going on here. If I don't pay attention to them they're going to give up on me! Well I can't let that happen! I need to know who I like before any of them give up.

Bubbles: Nooo! You guys have to come! Or else it will be boring! It won't be fun without you guys!(I pull on their arms)

Butch: We could have fun with just the 2 of us!

I ignore Butch for right now.

Bubbles: No! I need them with me! Boomer will say something funny and Brick will protect me! You guys have to come!

Brick: I don't know Bubbs...(smiles a little)

Boomer: Yea what would your sisters think?

Bubbles: Forget about them! They're too overprotective! Plus they don't have to know! Please? (I make my eyes wide and entwine my fingers into theirs) For me?

Brick: Gah! (looks the other way) fine!

Boomer: Aww! Ok!

Bubbles: Yay! Let's go!

Brick and Boomer walk me to the elevator with our fingers still entwined. Butch is grumbling to himself but I have to be fair. Sorry Butch. Brick and Boomer are leading me to the elevator when I'm suddenly ripped away from Boomer and Brick's grasp. Before I knew it BUtch and I were in the elevator together!

Brick: (banging on the elevator) BUTCH YOU LITTLE BITCH!

Boomer: (also banging) Butch! Open up! That's not fair!

Butch: All's fair in brotherly war bros!

OMG! HE DID NAWT JUST DO THAT!

Bubbles: What is going on?! (I place my hands on my hips)

Butch gazes at me with a glint in his eye. I shiver. He pushes me up against the elevator wall.

Butch: (He whispers hoarsely) It's just you and me now Baby Doll.

I freeze in my silver wedges. He can't possibly be thinking about having sex with me right here and now did he?! Butch kisses my neck and rests his hands on my tiny waist. I can't help but moan when he sucks on my neck. He's gonna give me a hickey that I'm gonna have to hide from EVERYONE! I try to push him away.

Bubbles: S-Stop! Please Butch don't do this. Ah!

Butch: Heh, I hear how you're moaning. You can't tell me you don't enjoy this?

He kisses his way to my jaw and to the corner of my mouth. I do like what he is doing. I do like that he is making me feel all warm and gooey inside. I do like that he is practically kissing me. I do like it. I do like it. I do like it. I can't lie to myself but I also can't do this with him. Not until I figure out who I love. Luckily the elevator reaches the Lobby and Butch is forced to get off me. I take a deep breath and step out of the elevator. Butch starts to follow me. I spin around on him.

Bubbles: No! Butch! Go wait for Boomer and Brick!

Butch: Aw what!? Why do I have to go?

Bubbles: Because you're the one that shut them out! Just to come onto me!

Butch: (holds me chin to face him) But you l liked it?

Bubbles: Just go. I'll find a map of the hotel.

Butch: (sighs) Fine. (walks back to the elevator)

Bubbles: Thank you!

Whew! Butch is such a handful! I glance around the super fancy Lobby.

Clark: Hi Bubbles!

I turn around and see Clark the Receptionist! I run over to the front desk.

Bubbles: Hi Clark!

Clark: Are you enjoying your stay?

Bubbles: Oh yes! Very much! But...wait..what happened to the signature?(I point my french manicured finger at his forehead)

The signature that I had given him literally just 40 min ago is now just a big black smudge! How did that happen? Did he change his mind about being our biggest fan?

Clark: Oh yea. That. Well these-(his face goes pale and he shrinks in his seat)

Bubbles: Clark?

Someone lays wraps his arm around my shoulder and another pets my hair. I look up to see Butch, Brick, and Boomer.

Bubbles: Oh, Boys have you met Clark the Receptionist?

Brick: Yes. Yes we have.

Bubbles: Well I was just asking him why my signature is smudged. This morning I gave him my autograph on his forehead and now it's all messed up. (I turn back to Clark) Do you not like the Powerpuffs anymore? Do you not like ME anymore?

Clark: No no no no no no no no no! I like you! It's um(glances at the boys and grins) They did this. (He points at them)

Bubbles: What?! Why!?

Why in the name of pink fluffy unicorns would the Rowdyruffs do such a mean thing?! This is NOT how good loving Townsville citizens behave!

Boomer: He was being a jerk!

Brick: And a creep!

Butch: Yea, He was jerking off to pictures of you! What were we supposed to do?

I think they were jealous. Good. The jerking off thing I'll keep in mind, But that is no reason to completely ruin my my biggest fan's autograph!

Bubbles: Guys, that was really inconsiderate! Let me take care of MY fans ok? I'm so disappointed in you guys! (I cross my arms and all 3 ruffs look at the floor)

Butch: It wasn't even us! Boomer's the one that smudged the thing! (He points at Boomer like a little kid tattling on his brother)

Boomer: Hey! You guys are just guilty as I am!

Brick: (scoffs and rolls eyes) Yeah right! Don't lie Boomer!

This is ridonkulous! They're acting like children! Ok maybe having the ruffs all like me isn't that great after all. I rub my temples in exhaustion. They're getting really annoying.

Bubbles: ENOUGH! (they all freeze) I don't care who did squat! You're all responsible for this! (I hold my hand out to Clark who eagerly lays a pen on my hand)

I rewrite my signature on Clark's forehead.

Bubbles: (I give Clark his pen back) There you go Clarky!

Clark: (blushing like mad) T-Thanks Bubbles! Hey how about when my shift is over we go get a donut or something?

OMG. Is Clark the receptionist asking me out on a date? Normally I would accept if it wasn't for fact that he jacks off to pics of me. I'm just not comfortable with that kind of thing. It's too creepy. Quick think of an excuse!

Bubbles: Oh I would love to except they boys are taking me to a party.

Boomer: We are?-oof!

I don't turn to face him but I could tell that Brick had probably punched him.

Brick: We are so back the fuck up.

Bubbles: (Sigh) Yea they are.

Clark: Oh..well I could give you a tour?

Butch: Like hell you will!(he growls)

I smack him but because of the massive height difference I ended up hitting him in the stomach.

Bubbles: We're fine thank you! Anyway we better get going. Do you have any maps of the hotel?

Clark: Oh yea, you'll find some over there. (He points to a display board a little ways from here)

Bubbles: Thank you!

Bubbles runs over to the board not noticing that the boys were not right behind her.

 **(Well there you have it)**

 **(Plz review also i allow constructive criticism)**


	6. The Elevator pt 2

**(here's another chapter!)**

 **(special guest Evil Uncle Abram!)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(you must or I might just stop writing!)**

 **(or die)**

 **(JK)**

 **(but seriously though)**

 **(REVIEW) (But no mean ones)**

 **Boomer (The Elevator pt 2)**

Brick: (banging on the elevator) BUTCH YOU LITTLE BITCH!

Boomer: (I'm also banging) Butch! Open up! That's not fair!

And you know what he said to me through the elevator door?

Butch: All's fair in brotherly war bros!

Then he kinda laughs maniacally as the elevator goes down. Damn! Butch plays too much! How am I supposed to get Bubbles to say 'I love you' when he's grabbin' her ass and getting special alone time with her in an empty elevator? AAugh! Brick frantically pushes the elevator button over and over.

Boomer: You do know that that won't make the elevator come faster right?

Brick: Yes Boomer, I know but-! Damnit! He's probably feeling her up right now!

Boomer: Yeah, kissing them plump lips of hers, running his hands through her gorgeous sunflower blonde strands, squeezing them-

Brick: Boomer SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I PUMMEL YOU INTO THE GROUND. (he growls at me)

I raise my hands up in defence as the elevator gets here. Brick has major anger issues. We get in just when we hear Buttercup scream.

Buttercup: Where is Bubbles!?

Brick and I quickly hit the close doors button on the elevator. They close right when Blossom turns her head toward us. Whew! That was close! If Blossom and Buttercup found out we all took Bubbles out, Buttercup would kill us mercilessly and Blossom would expertly hide our bodies. R.I.P Rowdyruff boys.

Brick: Who do you think will win Bubbles?

What kinda question is that?!

Boomer: Well I don't know. I hope it's me though.

Brick stares at me out of the corner of his eye. He shrugs and looks sadly at the elevator wall.

Brick: You think that...Bubbles could ever...fall for me?

Does he hear himself right now?!

Boomer: Of course! No homo but you're cool, protective, and sexy!

Brick gives me a weird look.

Brick: You better not be gay Boomer.

Boomer: I said no homo.

Brick: (sigh) But...she's most likely gonna choose you.

Boomer: Why? Because she had a crush on me until 6th grade? I rejected her remember?

Brick: Yea but, you like her back now.

Boomer: Brick, people change. She could fall for anyone. And with our luck, she could fall for some random guy that comes out of nowhere and happens to sweep her off her Cinderella feet-

?: Well then say hello to Prince Charming.

Who the fuck? Some random guy was leaning against the elevator wall. When did HE get here?!

Brick: THE FUCK?! OH GOD!

Boomer: DUDE. I almost shit myself.

The guy had dark brown hair and eyes and had some slight stubble.

Boomer: How long have you been here?

Brick: Doesn't matter how long he's been here. What matters is who the fuck you are!

Uh oh. Brick looks mad. This guy better not be a douche.

?: Name's Abram. But you can call me Abe.

Boomer: I'm-

Abe: (waves me off) I know who you guys are. You're the Rowdyruff boys or at least 2 of them.

Boomer: Uh yea.

Brick turned towards Abe.

Brick: So you heard everything I said? Cause if you did I would have no choice but to end your life.

Abe chuckles to himself. Ooo! Brick is gonna kill this guy!

Abe: Don't worry. I won't tell anyone that you 2 have a crush on Bubbles. I myself am madly in love with Bubbles. I mean who wouldn't?

Boomer: True that! Bubbles is so cute and kind! She likes watching Netflix with me and Chilling! That's why I like her!

Brick: Wait...You guys were watching NETFLIX AND CHILLING!?

It takes me a while to understand what he's implying.

Boomer: No no no no no! I mean I wish but no! We didn't do THAT.

Abe: Well I like Bubbles cause she's a natural blonde with big blue eyes. She's so pure and innocent that I can't help but love her.

Boomer: (I nod my head in agreement) Uh huh uh huh.

Abe and I look at Brick expectantly. He stared at us confused.

Brick: What?

Boomer: Well, tell us why YOU like Bubbles.

Brick: (sigh) I like Bubbles cause...she completes me. She keeps me calm when I'm mad. She's the only one that can do that. She doesn't care what people might think of her and she tries everyday to make me smile. She has made it her life's mission to help ANYONE in need. No matter who or what they are. She's befriended us even though we still terrorize the city. She's compassionate. She's caring. She's Beautiful. She's Bubbles. That's why I love her.

Woah.

Boomer: That's deep, bro.

Abe: I totally get it Brick. I feel the same way.

Suddenly the elevator door opened to another hallway.

Abe: Welp, this is my stop. It was nice talking to y'all.

Boomer: (I wave goodbye) Bye Abe!

Brick: Bye.

The elevator door closes and we keep moving downward. Weird. We just had a normal conversation about Bubbles. I'm not a guy who gets jealous easily and neither is Butch. But Brick definitely is. He's the type of guy who will go after you if you even LOOK at his girl. And to him, being gay doesn't means nothing. Plus he has a HUGE temper! The elevator finally makes it to the Lobby and when the elevator door opens guess who's leaning on the wall looking annoyed like WE'RE the problem? That's right, BUTCH.

Butch: 'Bout time you guys got here. I've been waiting forever! (he smirks)

I feel like punching that smirk right off his ugly face! But Brick beats me to it.

Brick: What the hell is wrong with you?! (Butch dodges his punch just in time) What did you do to her?!

Butch: Woah! Chill out bro! WE didn't even do anything! Oof!-

BricK tackles Butch and pins him to the ground. I know that most people just assume that Butch is the strongest out of us 3. And I can see how they would think that. Butch is motherfucking RIPPED. Like he could be a bodybuilder! But really Brick is the strongest. Butch just never wants to listen! But Butch and I both know that if we all were to get in a fight, Brick would win hands down.

Boomer: What did you do then?

Butch: Nothing! All I did was suck on her neck a little!

Brick: You gave her a hicky?!

Butch: No, of course not! Just a little. But you should have seen the way she was moaning and groaning! She loved every second of it-

Brick slams Butch on the floor knocking the wind out of him.

Brick: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Oooo! Butch got him real mad! I back away from him a little. Don't want to get involved. People are staring at them but they don't seem to care. I look around the lobby and I spot a familiar looking pair of blonde pigtails. Bubbles has porcelain skin, rosy cheeks, pink plump lips and big blue eyes. She's absolutely gorgeous! I sigh dreaming of Bubbles and I living together forever and ever! Just the 2 of us. No disapproving sisters. No jealous brothers. Just Bubbles and I against the world. I glance at who she's talking to. Instantly I'm snapped out of my daze and I become mad.

Brick: Didn't I tell you NOT to touch her?!

Butch: But you said that I could do whatever it takes!

Boomer: Bros?

Brick: I never said that!

Butch: Liar liar pants for hire!

Boomer: Bros?!

Brick: That isn't even how you say it you dumbass!

Butch: Doesn't matter, you still lied!

Boomer: BROS!?

I smack them both off the head. They freeze and slowly look at me with undeniable anger.

Butch: Boomer, do you mind telling me what the fuck that was for before I punch your face in?

I point at Bubbles talking to Clark. They immediately let go of eachother and rush to Bubbles 's side. When we get there Brick wraps his arm around Bubbles's shoulder while Butch slowly pets her hair as if she was a cat. Did I mention I love cats? You could visibly see that Clark's face got paler when he saw us.

Bubbles: Oh, Boys have you met Clark the Receptionist?

Brick: Yes. Yes we have.

Bubbles: Well I was just asking him why my signature is smudged. This morning I gave him my autograph on his forehead and now it's all messed up. (she turn back to Clark) Do you not like the Powerpuffs anymore? Do you not like ME anymore?

Clark: No no no no no no no no no! I like you! It's um(glances at Brick, Butch and I and GRINS) They did this. (He quite rudely points at us)

Did this bitch actually just tattle on us?

Bubbles: What?! Why!? (ooo she looks mad)

Boomer: He was being a jerk!

Brick: And a creep!

Butch: Yea, He was jerking off to pictures of you! What were we supposed to do?

For a brief moment Bubbles looks utterly disgusted as she quickly glances at a tomatoe faced Clark. But then she crosses her arms and says.

Bubbles: Guys, that was really inconsiderate! Let me take care of MY fans ok? I'm so disappointed in you guys!

Oh no, the look that Bubbles gives us is heartbreaking. She really expected more from us. Especially when she's been trying to get us to give up crimes.

Butch: It wasn't even us! Boomer's the one that smudged the thing!

He points right at me. Obviously Butch can't handle having Bubbles mad at him. But I don't care! They're not about to blame the whole thing on me!

Boomer: Hey! You guys are just guilty as I am!

Brick: (scoffs and rolls eyes) Yeah right! Don't lie Boomer!

Bubbles: ENOUGH! I don't care who did squat! You're all responsible for this!

We all freeze. Damn I had no idea Bubbles could be this scary! But I should have known not to underestimate the blue puff. Anyway Clark gives Bubbles a pen to rewrite her signature.

Bubbles: ( gives Clark his pen back) There you go Clarky!

Clarky? Clarky?! Uh un! I'm the only one that Bubbles can add a 'ee' sound to their name! Boomie? Good! Clarky, Butchie, Bricky? Very bad!

Clark: (blushing like mad) T-Thanks Bubbles! Hey how about when my shift is over we go get a donut or something?

OH no! There is no way in hell Bubbles is going on a date with Clarky the masterbating receptionist! Butch is growling and I swear you could see smoke coming out of Brick's ears!

Bubbles: Oh I would love to except they boys are taking me to a party.

When did that happen?

Boomer: We are?-oof!

Brick elbows me in the gut. Ow.

Brick: We are so back the fuck up

Bubbles: (Sigh) Yea they are.

Clark: Oh..well I could give you a tour?

Butch: Like hell you will!(he growls)

Bubbles smacks him in the stomach.

Bubbles: We're fine thank you! Anyway we better get going. Do you have any maps of the hotel?

Clark: Oh yea, you'll find some over there. (He points to a display board a little ways from here)

Bubbles: Thank you! (she runs over to the board)

We all watch her as she goes then snap our attention back at Clark. He realizes the situation he had gotten himself in and gulps. Now I'm not going to go into detail about what we did to him but let me just say that we left our own kind of signature on him and he'll probably be in a full body cast for the rest of his life. Hey, he's lucky we didn't just kill him! Nobody comes inbetween us and the Bubbles.

 **(REVIEW) (This is such a long chapter OMG)**


	7. I Want To Carry Bubbles

**(new chapter)**

 **(enjoy)**

 **Brick(I Want To Carry Bubbles)**

Butch slams Clark's skull onto the floor. While Boomer punches him in the gut. Clark spits out blood and groans. Well he had this coming. Shoulda thought about this happening before he opened his BIG FAT MOUTH! I pull him up from the floor by his shirt collar and bring his bruised face up to mine.

Brick: Listen up you lazy piece of shit cause i'm only saying this once! You are not allowed to talk to Bubbles, look at Bubbles, hell, you're not even allowed to THINK about Bubbles! If we ever see you anywhere near Bubbles again we're gonna WISH that you were dead! You think you're hurt now? Don't make us have to get ugly on you! (i drop him on the floor again) Now get outta here before we change our minds!

Boomer: We don't ever wanna see your face here again!

Butch: You fucking tattletale!

Bubbles: Guys over here! (she waves us over)

Boomer: Coming!

We jog back over to Bubbles. Now that Clark is out of the picture I can finally relax a little. Now just to get Boomer and Butch. Butch is digging his own grave with how much he keeps forcing himself on Bubbles. I honestly don't have anything against Boomer. Except that he's most likely Bubbles's choice to say 'i love you' to. Even though he rejected her back in 7th grade.

Bubbles: Ok, where should we go first? (she opens up the map)

Butch: Let's see if they have a wrestling arena!

Bubbles: (purses her lips) I very highly doubt they have that.

Boomer: How about we go check out the pool?

Bubbles: Nah, I would have to go back to my room to get my swimsuit. I wouldn't want to run into Bloss or Butters. Maybe some other time.

I quickly form a plan in my hand at that exact moment. If we WALKED everywhere soon enough Bubbles will get tired. And guess who will be there to help her out by carrying her around for the rest of the way? This guy! A perfect excuse to touch Bubbles while not FORCING myself on her. Butch may be perverted and Boomer may be cute but i'm clever.

Brick: Let's go to the food court. (I point to it on the map)

Bubbles: Oh yea, I am kinda hungry...

Boomer: Me too!

Bubbles: Ok then let's go! (she starts to fly off but I quickly grab onto her ankle)(she looks at me in confusion) Brick, what are you doing?

Brick: (I shake my head) Let's walk there.

Butch: Walk there!? Do you know how far away this place is!?

Boomer: Yea Brick, why would you wanna walk there?

Brick: So that we can see all the fancy things on the way there.

Butch: Fancy things!? I thought you hated fancy things!

I answer quickly. Don't want Bubbles to find out my plan.

Brick: Well you thought wrong! C'mon Bubbles, we would see more of the hotel this way. Instead of seeing just the main attractions. (Bubbles slowly settles back on the floor)

Bubbles: Brick is right. It's not fair if we only look at the main things that the hotel has. We should look at the small things too. And there are a lot of places we can go on the way there.

Butch: Yes. ( in a very serious tone)

Boomer: But I don't want to walk! (whines very childishly)

Brick: Well Bubbles and I are going to walk. (I step closer to her and put my arm around her) You guys can fly over if you over if you want to though.

We all know that Boomer and BUtch won't leave me alone with Bubbles so I'm basically saying that they HAVE to walk. Boomer groans and Butch growls at me.

Butch: Fine.

Bubbles: Good! To the food court!

All boys: To the food court!

We start on our way to the food court. Looking at the paintings and sculptures that were on the way. I hated it. But I had to pretend that I liked it for Bubbles. We talked about our plans for our birthday party tomorrow night and stuff. Before we had even gotten halfway to food court my plan started to work. Bubbles was walking slowly behind us.

Bubbles: Ugh I'm tired! My feet hurt!

Butch: Deal with it! You're the one who wanted to walk.

Bubbles: Yea but we've been walking for too long! Brick, can you carry me? (she outstretched her arms to me)

Ha! My plan worked even better than I thought! I didn't need to volunteer to carry her, she asked me herself. I pick her up and sit her on my neck. I hold her ankles so that she doesn't fall as she takes off my hat and wears it.

Brick: Hey! Give my hat back! (I look up at her from between her legs)

Bubbles: No. I like your hair out, without your cap. (she entangles her fingers in my Ginger Orange hair)

Boomer: Hey...I wanted to carry Bubbles!(whispers)

Brick: Well you should have said that earlier!(whispers)

Boomer: You have to share Brick! (whispers)

Butch: Yea Brick! Don't be so selfish! Give Bubbles to me! (whispers)

Brick: Hell no! (I fly off before they can ruin my plan)

Bubbles giggles and holds onto me tight. I hate sharing. I want Bubbles all to myself. And I will stop at nothing to do that. I take her outside to the back of the hotel. We hide behind the corner of the building. I check to see if they're followed us. But there's no sign of them.

Bubbles: OMG. Are we playing tag? I love that game! Did you know that my sisters and I once almost destroyed Townsville just by playing tag?

Brick: Yea, we're playing tag.

Her big blue innocent eyes were staring right at me. She's so pure, she doesn't even realize that we're literally fighting for her. I was just about to ask her how she almost destroyed Townsville just by playing tag when her sweet cotton candy scent was ripped away from me.

 **(this one is really short i'm sorry)**


	8. I'm Starving

**(REVIEW)**

 **(Please?)**

 **(I KNOW you guys read these chaps)**

 **(so REVIEW)**

 **(sorry for the long wait)**

 **(I kept having to rewrite this chapter cause I forget to save)**

 **(:3)**

 **Bubbles(I'm Starving)**

I knew full well that they were fighting for me. The guys have forgotten that I have super hearing too. I had heard Boomer and Butch urging Brick to let them carry me and Brick with his no sharing attitude. Boomer and Butch could have asked me directly but whatever. Brick had carried me to the back of the building when suddenly I was in the sky again! A pair of muscular tattooed arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. I almost peed myself! I looked over my shoulder to see who my kidnapper was.

Bubbles: Butch?!

He removes Brick's cap from my head and carelessly throws it down.

Butch: (groans) I love it when you say my name! Say it again.

Bubbles: Butch?

Butch: (moans again) You make me so hard!

He says this as he looks into my eyes. I don't really know how to respond to that so I just giggle and look away.

Butch: So, we were going to the food court right?

Bubbles: Yea!

He starts to carry me back to the building.

Butch: Good, what are we getting anyway?

That was actually a good question. What ARE we going to get? Hmmm...

Bubbles: ..Maybe we could get-

Brick: TAG!

Out of nowhere Brick, with his cap, grabs me away from Butch! Again, I ALMOST PEED MYSELF!

Bubbles: Woah!

I don't even have enough time to calm down when..

Butch: TAG!

Butch grabbed hold to me but Brick held onto my other arm. They started pull me back and forth!

Brick: TAG!

Butch: TAG!

Brick: TAG!

Butch: TAG!

Brick: TAG!

Butch: TAG!

Ok, they were starting to get somewhat annoying! And they were getting more aggressive by the minute! At some point Butch pulled on me at the same time Brick did and I heard my bones crack!

Bubbles: (gasp) Ow! My shoulders!

Immediately both Butch and Brick let go of my arms. I felt weak and didn't float. I fell. 10,000 feet up in the air. I could hear both Butch and Brick yell out my name. Before I hit the pavement someone caught me.

Bubbles: Boomer?

I couldn't even hold onto him properly because my arms hurt so much!

Boomer: Don't worry Bubbles. I got you.

I tried to say something but I was too tired to do so.

Boomer: (whispers) Shh...I got you.

My eyes start to flutter shut and then came the scary darkness. I hate the dark.

* * *

The next thing I knew I was in the hotel's infirmary. People surrounded the bed I was lying in. Boomer was talking to a nurse, Brick and Butch were being yelled at by...Blossom and Buttercup?! What are they doing here?! Are they mad at me for going out without telling them? I hope not.

Brick: We said we're sorry!

Buttercup: Sorry doesn't cut it when you almost ripped my baby sister in half!

Blossom: I KNEW that you guys were here JUST to cause trouble!

Butch: We didn't mean it! We were playing tag! It just got a little out of hand.

Buttercup: WHY in the name of MOJO JOJO would you play tag!? Tag is a dangerous demonous game that should NEVER be played! Trust us!

Blossom: You take Bubbles away without our permission, then you manage to ALMOST KILL HER! How does that make sense?!

Brick: Oh please, we didn't almost KILL her! We just knocked her unconscious.

Blossom: You guys are SO IRRESPONSIBLE!

Butch: Aw Pinky, you say that like it's a BAD thing!

Blossom: It IS a BAD THING! And don't call me Pinky!

Buttercup: You RowdyMORONS better watch yourselves or else SOMEONE is gonna get a beating!

Boomer: _**I**_ WANTED TO GO TO THE POOL!

Boomer throws his hands up in the air in frustration. I decide to speak up before someone breaks anything. Besides their screaming was giving me a headache.

Bubbles: Can you guys PLEASE stop fighting?

Blossom: Bubbles! (she rushes to my side of the bed and puts her hand on my forehead) Are you ok? How are you feeling?

Bubbles: Good. I have a slight headache though. What happened?

Buttercup: Well, THESE two BOZOS (grabs both Butch and Brick by the ear) decided it would be a GREAT idea to pull your arms out of their sockets!

Butch: OW! Easy on the piercings BC!

Buttercup: Shut up Bitch!

Blossom: Buttercup, Language. The Doctor said that all we needed to do was push your arms back into their sockets. The Chemical X in your system healed up your bone tissues in no time.

Bubbles: Oh...then why did I pass out?

Boomer: That was because of the pain.

Brick: Bubbles, we are SO SORRY we hurt you! We were stupid and weren't thinking!

Buttercup: (mutters) You got that right.

Butch: We'll totally understand if you don't want to hang out with us anymore. But is there any chance that you'll forgive us?

Both Butch and Brick puppy dog eye me. They look so CUTE, how could I say no? Besides I would have forgiven them anyway.

Bubbles: Aww! Of course i'll forgive you guys! C'mere. You too Boomer.

I hold all 3 of them in a big hug and get engulfed in their strong arms and musky scents. Buttercup and Blossom just stand next to us awkwardly. Until Buttercup clears her throat.

Buttercup: Alright Ladies, let's get out of this place.

I let go of the guys.

Bubbles: Right.

We check out of the infirmary and back into the Lobby. I was still wearing my skinny jeans and blouse.

Boomer: NOW can we go to the food court?

Bloss & Butters: NO!

Bubbles: But girls!?

Blossom: NO! You're going back to the hotel room and getting ready for bed! Do you know how late it is?!

Barely 9:30.

Boomer: But I'm hungry!

Buttercup: Well too bad! You should have thought about that before you almost ripped Bubbles!

Boomer: That wasn't even me! It was Butch and Brick who did that!

Brick: (crosses arms) A likely story Boomer.

Butch: You are such a liar Boomer.

Boomer strikes a broken face and looks at me but I'm not even paying attention to them. I can't believe this! They're so over protective and i'm so hungry! I can't sleep on an empty stomach! I need to eat! But how? How?! HOW!? Oh wait, DUH! I'm so stupid!

Bubbles: Ok, let's go to our rooms.

Brick: What!?

Boomer: Bubbles! I'm starving!

Bubbles: It's ok guys. (wink wink)

Butch: ...What?

Bubbles: C'mon guys. Let's go. (I gently take them all by the hand and lead them towards the elevator) Meet me in Butch's room at exactly 10:00 pm.

They all stare at me confused but nod anyway. When Bloss and Butters catch up Bloss yells at us.

Blossom: Everyone! To your rooms! NOW!

Brick: (mutters) Fucking control freak.

Blossom: What was that Brick?

Brick: Nothing.

He wraps his arm around my shoulder and leads me into the elevator. I look over my shoulder to see Blossom lagging behind. Why did she look so sad? We were following her orders. (sigh) Blossom is never satisfied.

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(I don't really like how this chapter turned out but oh well)**


	9. Baby Doll pt 1

**(REVIEW)**

 **(I know y'all read these chaps so)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(WARNING)**

 **(This chapter may or may not be the reason why I rated this story M)**

 **(:3)(;D)**

 **Butch(Baby Doll pt1)**

I'm flopped on my bed looking through photos on my phone. It's 9:55. Bubbles and my idiot brothers should be here any minute. I'm still kinda pissed about Pinky and Psycho bossing us around though. Like who died and made them the boss of us?! And what about Bubbles giving following their orders!? I thought she was a little bit more rebellious then that.

My stomach growls. Loudly. Fuck. I'm so hungry! I could eat a whole fucking HORSE right now! I gotta get my mind off it. Luckily I stumble upon a rather cute picture of Bubbles on my phone. She had her head tilted to the side, her tongue sticking out and blue heart shaped sunglasses held back her straight blonde hair. She looked stunning but this picture didn't really tickle my fancy. I mean I could barely see her tits! But at least I had something. Where did this even come from? I scroll through my gallery and find hundreds of these pics! All Bubbles making cute poses! When did she get the time to steal my phone and take selfies?! And how haven't I noticed until just now! That's why I haven't been able to take any pictures! Cause she overloaded my storage with her cute face! I'll have to question her about something called 'keeping your hands off other people's stuff. In the meantime I better delete the ones that aren't doing me any good.

Suddenly Brick bursts into my room! I'm so startled I almost shit myself!

Butch: Y'know Brick, there's this new thing. It's called KNOCKING!

Brick: Shut the fuck up! Are you trying to wake up Pinky and Psycho?! If they find us here we're dead!

Butch: Oh I'm sorry, but you must have mistaken me for someone WHO GIVES A SHIT!

Then Boomer came in also like a little bitch!

Boomer: Guys! Be quiet!

Butch: You 2 need to learn some manners!

Then Bubbles popped her head out of the doorway and we instinctively smile. Can't have her seeing us screaming our asses off.

Bubbles: Hey guys!

Bubbles walks in with a cart covered with a blanket. The fuck? I sit on the edge of the bed.

Butch: What's with the cart?

Bubbles: Well since Blossy and Butters wouldn't let us go to the food court, I decided to bring the food court to us!

She dramatically lifted the blanket off the cart to reveal meals from McDonald's, Sakura Japan, Subway and so much more! My mouth drops and starts to water. Where did she get all this food!? No, you know what? I don't care. It's time to DIG IN! Boomer and I both grab 2 Big Macs, large fries and a large soda. Brick takes the Sakura Japan takeouts cause he's a sucker for Japanese shit. Boomer and I take McDonald's while Bubbles eats Subway. She says she's a vegetarian but I don't really believe it.

Boomer: (takes a bite out of his Big Mac) Wow Bubbles! How did you fit the entire food court in just one cart?!

I facepalm. I refuse to believe that he and I are brothers. Of course Bubbles is eating it up.

Bubbles: (giggles) Oh Boomie! No! That's just a saying! I didn't actually bring the food court up here in a cart. Honestly I just called room service. I didn't know what you guys wanted so I just ordered everything.

Boomer: ...Oh...

And Bubbles laughs again. We finish eating pretty quickly and I am SO FULL! I ate as much as my stomach could hold yet there was still enough food leftover to feed a small family of 17! I flop onto my bed.

Boomer: Oh I'm stuffed! (burps loudly)

Bubbles fans the air and stands up.

Bubbles: Alright! I'm gonna go return the leftover food to room service. Then we'll all get to bed. It's really late now.

Butch: Whaaaaat? But it's only midnight!

Bubbles: It's MIDNIGHT!?

She rushes over to my clock and brings it really close to her face as if her eyes were deceiving her.

Bubbles: Ok, now we REALLY need to get to bed! I'm WAY past my curfew!

Brick: When's your curfew?

Bubbles: 4 HOURS AGO! Ok ok, before I forget I'm sleeping in each of your rooms this week, starting with BUtch's. So Brick and Boomer, goodnight.

I fake a surprised gasp. Brick looks a little jealous as usual. He can frown all he wants, Bubbles made this decision not me. Brick nor Boomer moved a muscle.

Bubbles: Boomer and Brick! Go to bed! I'm so sleepy right now I could pass out!

Boomer: But I wanted you to sleep in MY room tonight! (pouts)

Bubbles: Aww don't worry Boomie! I'll sleep in your room tomorrow night. (floats up a bit to kiss his nose) Good night Boomie!

Boomer: (all giddy) Good Night Bubbles.

And with that he walked out the door leaving Brick STILL just standing there! Bro just leave already! Even Bubbles looked anxious.

Bubbles: Brick you have to go to your own room.

Brick: Only if you go to your own room too!

Bubbles: I have to stay here for the night to show my sisters that you guys can be trusted!

I turn away from them on my bed to pretend that I'm sleeping already. But I tap into my super hearing to listen on.

Bubbles: I had to start with Butch's room because he's..well..how do I say this?

Brick: Mr. I-can't-keep-my-hands-to-myself?

Bubbles: Yea...but don't worry about me. Butch will not be a problem. I won't let him do ANYTHING to me.

Heh, we'll see about that Baby Doll. Brick is silent and I sense that Bubbles got a little closer to him.

Bubbles: (softly) Hey...I'll be fine.(Probably kissed his cheek or forehead or something) Goodnight Brick. Don't let the bedbugs bite.

Brick: Goodnight Bubbles.

Then I hear the door open and close again. Brick must have FINALLY left. I stay still as Bubbles moves around the room and eventually leaves to return the cart. I take the opportunity to turn around to face the other way. Then Bubbles comes back, moves around the room again with a bag or something. I heard something hit the floor and Bubbles sighs. I open up one eye and a rush of blood shot into my dick. Why? Because right when I opened my eyes Bubbles was bending down with her ass in my face! Not to mention she had changed into pajamas that consisted of a loose t-shirt with a unicorn on it, her beloved octi and a pair of bootylicious shorts. I shoot up on the bed. Bubbles turns to me and is startled.

Bubbles: Oh! I thought you were sleeping! Sorry if I awoke you.

Butch: Number 1, I'm loving them booty shorts. Number 2, seriously a unicorn? Number 3, you still have that 8 legged creep? And Number 4, leave your bag in the bathroom.

Bubbles: Number 1, Thanks? Number 2, yes a unicorn. Number 3, yes I still have octi and he is not a creep! And Number 4, gladly.

She drops her bag in front of the bathroom door and starts for the bed. I quickly jump in front of her.

Butch: Where do you think you're going Baby Doll?

Bubbles: Um...to bed?

Butch: Tsk tsk, we're not gonna got to bed right away! We gotta play a game first.

Bubbles: Butch, We have to go to bed.

Butch: Just play this game with me and then we can sleep for as long as your sexy body wants to.

Bubbles sighs and rubs her eyes but nods.

Bubbles: What kind of game is it?

Butch: It's a guessing game.

Bubbles: Ok, ask me the question.

Butch: (I grin) How much longer will Bubbles remain a virgin?

I love how Bubbles freezes as she slowly backs away from me.

Bubbles: Um...Until she's m-married?

I let out a small chuckle and I'm so close to her now as I run my hands up and down her sides.

Butch: (softly) You're so cute.

I can feel her goosebumps and she shivers when I kiss her neck. I brush my lips across her skin and she for a moment relaxes but then she tensed up again.

Bubbles: Stop. Butch stop! Right now!

She shut her eyes tightly and she escapes my grip. She walks back over to the bed and I follow her.

Butch: Aw c'mon. We're just playing around. We could do it just this one time and Nobody would know. (wrap my arms around her waist from behind and whisper in her ear) Not your sisters. Not my brothers. Just us. What are you so afraid of?

Bubbles: Nothing! I just don't want-

Butch: Want what?

I turn her around to face me. She looks so hot with her t-shirts slightly slipping off her shoulder.

Bubbles: I just don't want to...have..-(she gasps as I slid my hand up her loose t-shirt) BUTCH!

Butch: Shhh! (I put my finger to her lips and slowly lay her on the bed) Let it happen Baby Doll. I'll be gentle, I promise.

I grin widely as her eyes widen.

 **(Oooo! Cliffhanger!)**

 **(will bubbles give in to Butch?)**

 **(won't she?)**

 **(REVIEW to find out!)**

 **(;3)(;3)(;3)**


	10. Baby Doll pt 2

**(To clarify I don't hate Blossom or Buttercup)**

 **(Even if it seems that I do with with all the bullshit Bubbs, Brick, Butch, and Boomer have been talking about them)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(I will eventually write a chapter in Blossom's POV about her feelings and shit)**

 **(but don't expect this chapter any time soon)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **Bubbles(Baby Doll pt 2)**

Butch: Shh! (he puts his finger to my lips and slowly lays me on the bed) Let it happen Baby Doll. I'll be gentle, I promise.

My eyes widen. I'm breathing in and out so fast i'm hardy breathing at all! I lay my hands on Butch's chest to try and push him off me but he shifted all his weight on top of me. He suckles on my neck and wraps my legs around his waist. I keep trying to tell him to stop but he just chuckles and ignores me. I shouldn't have bitten off more than I could chew with Butch and I shouldn't have let him on like that. I should have, from the start, told him not to touch me. Now he's probably gonna rape me! I can't help but let out a moan when he rubs my breast through my shirt. My breath hitches when he pinches my nipple. I try to reason with him again.

Bubbles: Butch! Butch! Stop! Please!

Butch: (softly) Shut up Baby Doll. I'm gonna make you feel amazing!

He smashed his lips against mine pretty roughly. I couldn't get him to stop! OMG! This is actually happening! Butch is gonna RAPE ME! I'm about to lose my innocence! Right as he slides his hand down my stomach and into my shorts I get the idea. This could hurt Butch but he has left me no choice. I do what I've been doing for a long time whenever I'm in trouble. I pushed Butch as hard as I could and shouted...

Bubbles: BRICK! BRICK! HELP! BRICK!

In less than a second Brick kicked the door open.

Brick: What's wrong-

Brick freezes when he sees Butch on top of me. He shut his eyes tight and took a deep breath.

Brick: Butch, Get off of her right now.

His voice is monotone. He must be REALLY MAD! I wouldn't want to be Butch right now. Butch faces Brick but doesn't remove his hands from my body. Butch touches me even more and I try as hard as I can to silence my moans. Brick gets even more angry if that's even possible and stomps over to the bed.

Butch: You can't tell me to get off of her. She likes it!

Brick: (says through his teeth) Do YOU want Butch to rape?

Bubbles: Well..no...not really-ah!

Butch: (shoves his finger in me and I arch my back) It's not rape if she's willing. Sex with me won't be as bad as you're making it out to be.

Brick's entire face goes red and he shoots Butch with a ray of energy. Butch hits the wall releasing me. Butch gets right back up chuckling to himself.

Butch: (throws his hands up) Alright alright! You caught me. You win. I'll see YOU in the am Baby Doll. Definitely when old Brick won't be here to ruin it.

And with that he went into the living room/kitchen and closed the door. I guess he's sleeping on the couch tonight. It was over at least for now. I was sure that Butch would have put up more of a fight but I guess he was as tired as I was.

Brick: Are you ok? Did he hurt you?

Bubbles: That's so cute how concerned you are of me but no i'm fine.

Brick: You won't let Butch do ANYTHING to you huh?!

Bubbles: Ha! Yeah it didn't really go as well as i'd hoped. Thanks for saving me though.

I look into his gorgeous crimson eyes and he shrugs.

Brick: (softly) Don't mention it. It's what i'm supposed to do. You can call on me whenever you're in trouble. Ok?

I nod. And then HE KISSES ME. A huge wave rushes over me as he licks my lips. Then he suddenly pulls away looking flustered and blushing like mad.

Brick: Uh..yea..so..I'll be going to...I'll be going to bed now. Uh Goodnight.

Bubbles: (grins widely) Goodnight Brick.

He leaves the room in a rush and shuts the door behind him. I flop on the bed. I'm so exhausted! My heart is beating 50 times a minute! Butch and Brick are such a handful. Y'know I feel like I haven't really been spending much time with Boomer. I promise I will spend as much time as possible with him tomorrow. But for now I'm gonna relax.

 **(there you have it)**

 **(super short chap i know)**

 **(sorry;3)**


	11. Baby Doll pt 3

**(Hello my beautiful pets!)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(1,000 + people have viewed this story now)**

 **(So how is it that only 13 people have taken the time to REVIEW)**

 **(I assume that my story is PERFECT)**

 **(;3)(:3)**

 **Brick(Baby Doll pt 3)**

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling. I've just been lying here ever since I left Butch's room. I can't stop thinking about Bubbles alone with Butch in HIS room. I can't sleep. Fuck sleep. When I left Butch was SUPPOSEDLY sleeping. But I know that he was faking. Before he was 'sleeping' he looked awfully happy with himself when Bubbles said she was sleeping in his room. I recognized his mischievous smile. The kind that us Rowdyruff boys do when we know we're about to get away with something. He planning on having sex with Bubbles. My hands turn to fists just thinking about it! I glance at my alarm clock that I had managed to unpack. 12:48 it reads. Uugh, I rub my eyes. Maybe I should go over there and check if Bubbles is OK. No. What if Bubbles is fine? What if she's just about to fall asleep and then I barge in and startle her? I'll look like a fool! Hey, what if she's totally rejecting Butch?! What if Bubbles is telling him off right now?! Heh. I smile to myself. That would be an amazing thing to see. THAT would teach Butch that he can't make just ANY girl love him just by forcing himself on them. Bubbles is different then any of Butch's former-

Bubbles: BRICK! BRICK! HELP! BRICK!

Without hesitation I jump out of bed and kick the door open to Butch's room.

Brick: What's wrong-

There I see on the bed, Butch on top of Bubbles with one hand under her t-shirt and the other down her shorts! I knew he couldn't go ONE night with a girl, even if the girl was Bubbles, in his room without trying to get laid. It takes everything in me not to tackle Butch to the ground right then and there but Bubbles doesn't like it when we fight. So I shut my eyes tightly and take a deep calming breath just like she had taught me.

Brick: Butch, Get off of her right now.

Butch looks at me but KEEPS TOUCHING BUBBLES! I can tell she trying hard not to moan and I get it. It's not her fault. IT'S BUTCH'S! I stomp over to the bed making the ground shake slightly.

Butch: You can't tell me to get off of her. She likes it!

Not THIS again! I turn to Bubbles who's in either extreme discomfort or extreme pleasure. PLEASE let it be the first one!

Brick: (I say through my teeth) Do YOU want Butch to rape?

Bubbles: Well..no...not really-ah!

Butch: (shoves his finger into her and she arches her back) It's not rape if she's willing. Sex with me won't be as bad as you're making it out to be.

I can't control myself! I'm full of rage and I blast Butch with a hard ray of energy. He hits the wall but gets up again. I'm ready to fight him he's gone too far, touching MY Bubbles like that! He raises his hands up and chuckles like this is all a game to him.

Butch: (throws his hands up) Alright alright! You caught me. You win. I'll see YOU in the am Baby Doll. Definitely when old Brick won't be here to ruin it.

Not if I have anything to do with it. Butch leaves the room and me and him both know that he is sleeping on the couch tonight. That bitch. Oh yea! I turn to Bubbles who is still lying on the bed in the position she was when Butch was on top of her. She looks stunned at everything that had just happened.

Brick: Are you ok? Did he hurt you?

Bubbles: That's so cute how concerned you are of me but no i'm fine.

She cracks a tiny grin. She looks really uncomfortable so I guess my wish came true. I try to lighten the mood a bit by calling her out.

Brick: You won't let Butch do ANYTHING to you huh?!

Bubbles: Ha! Yeah it didn't really go as well as i'd hoped. (she giggles) Thanks for saving me though.

She looks into my eyes and I stiffen. She's gorgeous! For a second I don't know what to say!

Brick: (softly) Don't mention it. It's what i'm supposed to do. You can call on me whenever you're in trouble. Ok?

She nods and then... I KISSED HER! I brushed my lips with hers and she shudders. My heart is beating so hard and my dick is slowly starting to arise. I lick her lips before I realize that I'M KISSING BUBBLES! I quickly pull away and Bubbles is looking kinda dazed and takes a second to look at me. I notice a thin line of saliva coming from my tongue to Bubbles's. Oh no! I'm turning into Butch! Bubbles is gonna hate me for this! But she doesn't LOOK mad! In fact she's SMILING her wonderful dimple smile at me! Does that mean she liked it?! I had to get outta there before my tried anything else.

Brick: Uh..yea..so..I'll be going to...I'll be going to bed now. Uh Goodnight.

I back away from her using my hands to cover my lower region. Oh God if she saw how excited I was I would die!

Bubbles: (grins widely) Goodnight Brick.

I ran out of there and didn't stop until I was the comforting blankets of my bed. Oh God why did I do that? Was it because of how cute she looked?! She did look gorgeous but what drove me to just go out and KISS her like that? Now she knows I like her! But maybe that's a good thing, if she likes me back then she wouldn't have smiled right? Maybe I SHOULD ask her out. I know dating Bubbles won't do a difference to the bet. But if Butch even TRIED to touch Bubbles while she was with me I would KILL HIM! And I don't have to worry about Boomer stealing Bubbles away! He hasn't done shit to win Bubbles over! It's official! I'm gonna ask Bubbles out tomorrow! Now I just need to find out the right way to ask...but I'll brainstorm tomorrow! Right now, I'm thinking about how Bubbles smiled at me. So beautiful.

 **(Next chap)**

 **(next day)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(It's right under here so right down anything!)**

 **(say hi I don't care!)**

 **(just right down anything!)**

 **(C'mon guys i'm lonely!)**


	12. Birthday-Butch Got Bubbles Pregnant

**(YAY!)**

 **(Good news everybody!)**

 **(I found my journal!)**

 **(I'm not gonna get into details)**

 **(unless you want to know)**

 **(which you probably don't)**

 **(you only care about the story)**

 **(so I'm gonna stop talking and start writing)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **Bubbles(Birthday-Butch got Bubbles pregnant)**

My eyes flutter open and I see that i'm not in my room? I try to stretch my legs but their tangled with someone else's. I turn to the side and come face to face with Butch's. When did he get here?! I guess he came back in the middle of the night to sleep next to me. He had his arm around my waist and I couldn't move! I didn't want to wake him but he had such a strong grip on me! I pried at Butch's arms and he started to stir.

Butch: mmm...no..Bubbles no..

Awww! He's dreaming about me! He's still holding on to me tightly so I mumble to him to get him to release me.

Bubbles: Butch? Butch I need to go.

Butch: No..don't go to the cave...there are wild bananas there...

I had NO idea what THAT meant but nevertheless I played along.

Bubbles: I must.

Butch: No!

He pulls me closer. Dang, I'm making it worse!

Bubbles: No no no! Butch! Let me go then I-I'll make you a pie!

Butch's grip loosened and I quickly got out of the bed before he could pull me in again. It already seemed like he was in a deep sleep. His hair was ruffled and hip lips were slightly parted. I suddenly got the urge to kiss him but I shook that thought out of my head before he woke up and I got a remake of last night. I walk into Butch's bathroom to take a shower. After I finish my shower I dry my body with the towel that I brought. Not Butch's. I glance at myself in the mirror. My hair was sticking to my body and face.

Since I am the youngest, I guess that meant that I get all the small genes, But not really. I may be the shortest, But I'm actually very curvy. My breasts are the biggest and I have the widest hips, which is very eye popping when my waist is so small. Buttercup is always saying that she wishes she had my 'ass' but I always say she can have it! I think my butt is too big and I'm constantly asking everyone their opinion. Once I asked Brick and he got mad and said,

 _Brick: Don't you EVER question how gorgeous you are. Your ass is fine._

I didn't really know how to respond to that. But when I asked Butch he was a lot more perverted about it.

 _Butch: Your ass is huge! It's why I love you so much!_

Again I didn't know how to respond so said nothing. I suddenly had the urge to see him. I wrapped myself up in my towel and checked to see if Butch was still sleeping. He was and he was in a different position. He had thrown the blankets off and he was laying in his back. I found myself staring at his lips. His lip ring glistened in the sunlight coming through the glass window. I licked my already wet lips. I stepped closer to him and touched his ring with my finger. I ran my finger across his lips and touched his sharp teeth. I pressed my finger against it and it started to bleed. I stuck it into my mouth and licked the blood off, I then slowly climbed on the bed next to Butch.

He looks so peaceful. Before I know what I'm doing I lean down at kiss Butch on the lips. Once very lightly then again slightly harder. For a second I felt him kiss back! I pulled back to see that he was still asleep. How? He also started mumbling again.

Butch: mmmm...Bubbs..

I grinned. He's dreaming about me again! I lay my leg over his and my towel rides up a bit. A tiny water droplet from my hair falls onto his chest. My hand ran down his tattooed six pack and stopped at his navel. My sight was fogged and i bite my lip-wait what am I doing? Didn't I learn my lesson last night? If I tease him he'll come after me expecting more! I quickly get off the bed. Just then someone knocked on the front door and almost scared me!

Bubbles: Who is it?

I float up a bit to look through the peep hole.

Boomer: Boomer is here!

Oh perf! Now I can spend more time with him! You guys thought I had forgotten didn't you?

Bubbles: Yay!

I open the door and it takes Boomer 3 seconds to look at me up and down. He then blushes and grins ear to ear.

Boomer: Why are you wet?

Bubbles: I just took a shower silly!

Boomer: Oh.

And that's all he's gonna say about how i'm only in a towel right now. He walks in and notices Butch asleep on the bed.

Boomer: Good, he's still asleep.

Bubbles: ?

I watch as Boomer walks right up to Butch and SITS ON TOP OF HIM?!

Bubbles: What are you doing!? He's gonna kill you when he wakes up!

But Boomer just wiggles his butt on top of Butch's stomach. I stifle my giggle.

Boomer: Don't worry! Trying to wake up Butch is like trying to wake up a brick wall. He once slept through an entire day!

Bubbles: Really?!

So that's why he didn't wake up when I kissed him. Now I'm impressed.

Boomer: Yea! Watch!

He gets off of Butch and screams into Butch's pierced ear. I jump a little by the sudden outburst. To my surprise Butch doesn't squirm an inch! He just continues to snore and drool on the bed's blankets. He's so cute. Stop it Bubbles!

Bubbles: So then how do you wake him up in the mornings?

Boomer: I do what I always do.

He smiles mischievously. The same smile that Butch had when he was about rape me last night. Boomer cupped his hands around his mouth to Butch's ear and whispered something. Immediately Butch jumps up from the bed fully awake.

Butch: No. No! NO! How is this even possible?! I didn't even bang you last night! Or did I?!

I scrunch up my nose and tilt my head to the side. That's my confused face. I give that look to Boomer who's laughing his butt off on the floor.

Bubbles: What did you say to him?

Boomer: I told him you were pregnant with his kid!

Tears are streaming out of his eyes and he's holding his stomach. I stifle my laugh again. Ok that's funny. Butch is all hysterical, rambling on about how he doesn't want a child.

Butch: I don't wanna pay no child support! I don't have that type of money! SHIT! Brick's gonna kill me! He's gonna rip my balls off! I love my balls! I need my balls! Aw to hell with it! You'll be too busy with the kid to supply my dick's needs anyway! I-

Bubbles: Butch! I'm not pregnant! You didn't have sex with me last night!

I'm still giggling as I say this! Butch stares at me for a moment then he looks over to Boomer is still rolling around on the floor laughing. Finally he puts two and two together. **(that makes 4 people) (learn your mathematics)(XD)**

Butch: Boomer you little-GET BACK HERE!

He chases Boomer around the room. My vision is blurred to just dark blue and dark green streaks. The wind that they create around me is enough to dry my hair! Hm, convenient. The streaks come to an end when Boomer stops and hides behind me, even though he is a foot taller than me. He crouches down a bit.

Boomer: Bubbles! Save me from the horrible green eyed monster!(he points to Butch)

Butch: I'LL SHOW YOU HORRIBLE GREEN EYED MONSTER!

I lay the palm of my hand on Butch's bare chest to stop him from coming any closer.

Bubbles: No fighting your brother, Butch.

He smirks down at me when his eyes trail down to my breasts. I cross my arms over them and he chuckles.

Butch: Dayum Bubbles. If you don't want me looking at your juicy melons then why are you wearing a towel?

Bubbles: I-

Butch: If you wanted some morning sex you could have just asked. I would have been happy to oblige.

He raises his eyebrow and gives me a sultry look. Now is my chance to change my attitude around him, I won't just giggle and look away. I'll tell him straight up no.

Bubbles: No! I had just finished taking a shower when Boomer came in. I simply forgot I was still in a towel is all. (I turn to the direction of his bathroom)

Butch: Ha! Forgot my ass! (he slaps me on the behind as he says 'ass')

I gasp at his touch. I feel my cheeks heat up.

Bubbles: Don't touch me!

I may have yelled but I could tell by Butch's grin that he knew that I liked it. Controlling Butch was going to be harder than I thought. Nevertheless I stick my nose up into the air and walk back into the bathroom. Boomer follows me.

Butch: I'll get you Boomer! And your cute little friend too!

Boomer sticks his tongue out at him as he slams the bathroom door.

 **(hope you enjoyed)**

 **(expect a lot Boomubbles)**

 **(REVIEW)**


	13. Birthday-Brick and Blossom's hair

**(hello my pets)**

 **(Sorry for the long wait)**

 **(enjoy the long chapter)**

 **(also enjoy the buttloads of Boomubbles)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **Boomer(Brick's Hair)**

I quickly jump into the bathroom with Bubbles and stick my pierced tongue out at Butch. I slam the door and Bubbles giggles. I hope she wasn't planning on doing anything that I'm not really supposed to see. Cause then she would kick me out and I would have to face Butch in a fight. She takes out her hair dryer. Oh whew! She's just blow drying her hair.

Boomer: Can you do my hair too? (I sit on the sink countertop)

Bubbles: Sure! I could give you a cute man bun!

I nod and grin. She directs the hot air all around her head while I just watch. Her golden blonde strands blow around her face. I hope she doesn't think I'm a stalker, watching her like this. She suddenly stops and hands me her comb.

Bubbles: Comb my hair for me?

She stands in between my legs facing away from me.

Boomer: Ok!

I rake the sky blue comb through Bubbles's sunflower blonde hair. Bubbles's hair is very pretty in my opinion. Most people like Blossom's the best because it's long and neat but I think Bubbles has the best hair. Her hair reaches her mid back and is slightly wavy at the tips. I feel like I should say something about it, to y'know make an impression on her but I can't think of anything. Oh well, I'll try.

Boomer: Your hair is so nice Bubbles! It's like a...bunch...of yellow...pieces...of...cotton candy!

Nailed it!

Bubbles: Awww! Thanks! That is the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me! You are too cute!

Double nailed it!

Boomer: I try.

Take THAT Brick and Butch! I can make moves on Bubbles TOO! And Bubbles already thinks I'm the cutest thing since kittens wearing funny hats! Winning Bubbles's heart is gonna be easy!

Boomer: Ok, my turn.

I jump off the sink and pick Bubbles up by the waist. She's was very light. Either she was super underweight or I had super strength...Or both. Anyways I lean my head towards Bubbles.

Boomer: Touch it, I know you want to.

Bubbles: You know me so well!

Boomer Yea I do.

Bubbles giggles and runs her finger through my hair. She finger combed my hair so well that It takes everything in me not to moan. I wouldn't want Bubbles to think i'm like Butch. But she must have been like a professional massage person cause I accidentally let out a tiny little groan. But it was really soft so I doubt she heard it. To distract her I bring up a topic.

Boomer: How about Blossom's hair?

Bubbles: What?

Boomer: Do you like Blossom's hair?

Bubbles: Oh, yes! Blossom's hair is very soft and she takes VERY good care of it.

Boomer: But not as soft as yours!

Bubbles giggled again.

Bubbles: Well what about you and Brick? Is his hair nice? From what Blossom tells me Brick's hair has split ends and rough.

Boomer: Oh yea. It is. He doesn't take care of it yet he never lets ANYONE touch his hair. The last time Butch and I touched Brick's hair we both got a beating of a lifetime.

Bubbles: Woah. He did that to his brothers?

Boomer: Oh yea.

Bubbles gathers up my hair at the top of my head and uses one of her hair tyes to put it into a messy bun. She then leaned to the side so I could see myself in the mirror behind her.

Bubbles: Ta Da! Your very own man bun!

Boomer: Ooo! I like it!

I pulled her into a grateful hug when right at that moment Brick opened the bathroom door.

Brick: What the HELL are you two doing?!

He yells mostly at Me like I did something wrong!

Bubbles: Oh nothing. We were just playing hair dresser.(she smiles innocently at Brick and he softens his glare)

I swear Bubbles is the only one who can get Brick to blush. What was Brick doing up anyway? It's too early for him to be up.

Boomer: Wow, you woke up early today Brick! What's the occasion?

Brick: Nothing, I just...wanted to see Bubbles.

Bubbles: Aww, shucks Brick. You flatter me.

Hey! Being sweet is MY thing! Get some new material Brick!

Brick: Why are you in a towel Bubbs?

Bubbles: OH! I took a shower before everyone woke up then I forgot to get dressed.

Brick: Oh, ok.

Brick nods his head but still glares at me. I shudder under his harsh gaze. Told you Brick was the jealous type. Then Butch comes out of nowhere, sees me and my sweet man bun and shakes his head.

Butch: I'm not even gonna ask. Fuckin' fag.

Tsk. Fuck him. He wouldn't know style if it ran up to him, introduced itself and slapped him right in the face!

Bubbles: Do you want me to give you a man bun too?

Butch: NO! I'm good! Besides my hair's to short for that.

Bubbles then returns her gaze to Brick. Oh No. She better not be thinking about asking him. Didn't she hear what I said?

Bubbles: Brick, can I play with your hair?

I rest my hand on her bare thigh. I might have slapped it too hard because Bubbles kinda gives me a hurt face. Then her expression changes from confusion to alarm. Good, she gets it. But it's too late. Brick is about to totally ruin his chances with Bubbles! SCORE! He opens his mouth! Here it comes!

Brick: ...Sure...

I'm sorry WHAT!? SURE!? I'm absolutely shocked! I'm flabbergasted! This is not like Brick at ALL?

Boomer: But Brick...you never let ANYONE touch your hair!

Brick: Well I'm letting Bubbles! Ok?!

He gives me a back-off-or-I'll-kill-you look. But I don't get why Brick would beat up anyone who touched his hair except Bubbles!

Bubbles: Well ok then! I'll get right to work as soon as I put some clothes on!

Butch: Aw man!

Brick nods and leaves the bathroom.

Boomer: I can't believe he's gonna let you play with his hair! (Bubbles shrugs cutely) Maybe it's because he likes you- mmf!

Brick's hand is over my mouth and drags me out of the bathroom. Bubbles is giggling like she's never giggled before!

Boomer: mm-mmf!

Brick shuts the door behind him. To get him to let go of me I resort to my secret weapon. I lick Brick's palm.

Brick: Gah! You licked me you motherfucker! (He wipes his spitty hand on Butch's shoulder, who in turn freaks out)

Boomer: Yes I did! And it tasted of toothpaste and cigarettes!

Butch: (chuckles) You're such a dumbass Booms.

Bubbles: Oopsie! I forgot my actual outfit! Can someone pass it to me? It's layed out on Butch's bed!

All 3 of us look over to Bubbles's clothes on the edge of Butch's bed. Nobody moves for a full 2 seconds. Then we all lunge at the clothes. Both BUtch and I know we can't fight Brick but it's worth a try! I actually manage to grab onto a piece of clothing. Her panties no less! What my luck! Brick hands Bubbles's shirt and shorts to her.

Brick: Here you go Bubbs!

Bubbles: Thank you Brick, but I believe some things are missing..

I wear her panties on my head and stand next to Brick.

Boomer: Like my new headband Bubbs?

Bubbles: (gasp) Boomie! Give that back!

Even though I could only see half her face through the creak of the door, I could see that she was red.

Bubbles: One more! Butch?!

Butch: AW c'mon! I was hoping I would be able to keep it!

Butch had been hiding Bubbles's bra behind his back but I guess Bubbles knew he would do that.

Bubbles: In your dreams.

Butch: Oh, every night Baby!

Bubbs: Shut up! That's all I needed you guys for. Thanks!

She starts to close the door when Butch stops her.

Butch: How about I 'help' you put on your outfit?

Bubbles: No thanks. (and she slams the door in Butch's face)

Boomer: Ooo! Get WRECKED!

Butch: Oh shut your trap Boomer! At least I'm getting closer to fucking her than ANY of you!

Not THIS again!

Boomer: OK! We get it! You grabbed her ass.

Butch: Oh not that! No no my friend.(my friend?) I did something much more dangerous.

Boomer: What?

The anticipation is killing me!

Butch: Not only did I grab her ass, I grabbed her by the PUSSY!

My bulge out of their socket. He's groping her VAGINA NOW!?

Boomer: What?! Really?!

Butch: Really. You should have seen it. She was practically begging me to stick it in her-

Brick punched Butch square in the face!

Brick: Don't fucking lie Butch! I was there! She was almost in tears!

Woah. I back up a little. Don't want to get involved.

Butch: You weren't there the whole time! (his nose is bleeding but thanks to the chemical X it was already starting to heal.)

Brick ignored Butch's comment completely and calmed down.

Brick: Besides, I think Bubbles really likes me.

Butch scoffs.

Brick: It's true! She's just toying with you two.

Boomer: Sure, talk to me when you've got prove.

Brick: For a matter of fact I do. Last night. After Butch left. Bubbles and I were talking and I kissed her.

Butch: Pfft! That's all? Weak!

Brick: I wasn't done. I kissed her and SHE KISSED BACK. Has she ever kissed back when you were assaulting her mouth with your tongue, Butch?

Butch just glared at Brick's smug face.

Boomer: Wait, so you-

Brick: Hold up, not done. After I pulled away, I thought she was gonna cuss me out for being a hypocrite but you know what she did instead?

Boomer: Not reall-

Brick: She SMILED at me. Was she smiling at you when you were ravaging her body Butch?

Butch just growled again. But OMFG! They are WAY better at this than me! You got Butch groping anything he can reach and Brick getting meaningful kisses, while I'm over here just like I combed her hair for her!

Butch: What about YOU Boomer? How far did YOU go?

Boomer: She called me sweet and then we hugged.

Brick: You see that's your problem Boomer. You're too soft, too silly.

Butch: Hahaha! She doesn't like you Boomer!

Boomer: (starts to get mad) How do YOU know?!

Butch: It's the same with all girls! They like you in a 'AWW! He's such a gentleman! I'm gonna introduce him to my family!' kinda way.

Brick: NOT in a 'Dayum! He's so hot! I wanna suck his cock!' kinda way.

Boomer: T-That's not true!

We hear the bathroom door unlock.

Brick: Look, I'll show you. She'll defend you like you're her baby.

Bubbles: I'm done!

Bubbles emerges out of the bathroom in sky blue bustier and white high waisted shorts. Heh, nice. But out of nowhere Brick punches my in the jaw! I go flying and slam into the wall above Butch's bed.

Brick: Don't be stupid, Boomer!

Boomer: Ow. (I touch my lip. It's busted.) Fuck.

Butch: HAHAHAHA!

Bubbles: EXCUSE ME!? WHAT exactly is going on here?!

Brick: OH, nothing! Just a little brotherly tease!

What is happening right now? Bubbles looked a little ANGRY?

Bubbles: Brick, we talked about this. Good citizens, especially good BROTHERS don't beat each other up like that. That goes for you too Butch.

Brick: Right right, I forgot. Sorry.

Butch: Yea sorry Bubbles.

They look directly at me when they say that. I get it. Bubbles treats me like a baby. Well not if I have anything to do with it!

Boomer: OH! That's ok Bubbs! I did say that his hair was so long and girly that people mistake him for a woman.

Butch bursts out laughing. Brick looks shocked and confused!

Bubbles: Boomer! I never would have thought of you being a teaser!

Boomer: Well that's me Bubbs.

Bubbles: Don't tease poor Bricky!

HA! Take THAT Brick! WHO'S the Baby NOW!

Butch: HA! Bricky!? You shitting me?

Bubbles: NOPE! Cute guys get cute nicknames!

What!? Well that changes EVERYTHING! Brick suddenly perks up and smirks like I just got owned!

Butch: What's mine?

Bubbles: Hmm...how about Butchie Bear? (squeals) That's so cute!

Butch: Eh, alright.

Bubbles: Brick is Bricky Boo and Boomer is Boomie!

Boomer: Well as long as I'm still the only one with an 'ee' sound at the end of their nickname, I'm good.

Bubbles: Good! Now that that's out of the way( sits on Butch's bed) I can do your hair Brick! Sit here.

Brick: (groans) Oh yea. I forgot.(Reluctantly sits under Bubbles)

Bubbles: Criss cross apple sauce.

Brick grumbles and crosses his legs. Bubbles does the same on Butch's bed. She uses her brush to brush Brick's long ginger orange hair. Or at least try to.

Bubbles: Wow, Brick. Blossom was right! Your hair really is rough!

Brick: How does Pinky know my hair is rough?

Bubbles: (shrugs) Now what should I do with it Bricky Boo?

Butch: (playing around on his phone) Give him waves.

Brick: No!

Bubbles: He already has waves. (she flips Brick's hair up) Or maybe it's straight. Maybe I should flat iron it?

Brick: Absolutely not!

Boomer: ...Man Bun? (I reach up to feel my man bun to check if it's still there. It is.)

Brick: Shut the fuck up Boomer! I'm NOT getting a man bun!

 **(hmmm...)**

 **(Do y'all like this chapter?)**

 **(One side of me loves it the other side hates it...)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(let me know)**

 **(Hope y'all liked the kinda short Boomubbles)**

 **(REVIEW)**


	14. Birthday-Breakfast

**(stares at reviews and backs away slowly from desktop...)**

 **(WOW, y'all have some OPINIONS about this story!)**

 **(ok first, I know alot of you are asking for a chapter with Blossy and Butters, being jelly, getting some love or any interaction at all with the guys...)**

 **(I'll try to include them more but just remember this story is mainly about BUBBLES!)**

 **(I will write a jealous chapter in Blossy's POV but that's a like in the next 1 or 2 (or 3) chapters)**

 **(second, some of you want Bubbles to end up with Brick, some of you Boomer, some of you are hinting at Butch(AHEM) Uncle Sam! I see you XD)**

 **(I obviously can't do all 3(unless Bubbles has 3 boyfriends XD) So I made a poll for y'all to vote in!)**

 **(Until a certain chapter in the story, y'all can vote for whoever you want Bubbs to be with, and the ruff with the most votes win Bubbs!)**

 **(sorry if this isn't the best idea, it's the best I could come up with LOL)**

 **(now for the next chapter)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **Bubbles(Birthday-Breakfast)**

Brick: Damn it!

I had gathered up Brick's hair up in a cute but messy bun. Boomer was right, He almost looked like Blossom! If you were looking at his head from behind, you might think he was a girl! Perfect! The key to fabulous hairstyles on guys is to always make them look girly! At least that's what Robin told me. It's a shame that she couldn't come with us. She's on a trip to the Bahamas with her parents. Hope she's having as much fun as I am.

Butch: Congratulations Brick! You're very own man bun!

Boomer: How does it feel to be part of the man bun club?

Brick: Like one step away from being gay.

Everyone laughs while Brick just pouts. Then we're all startled by a loud pounding on the door.

Bubbles: I'll get it!

I jump off the bed and walk over to the front door. I swing the door open and Buttercup grabs me in a huge surprise bear hug!

Bubbles: oof! Good Morning to you too.

Buttercup: Bubbles! (lets go of me, finally) What are you doing here?!

Bubbles: (I stick my nose up in the air) Well I told you I would be sleeping in Butch's bed tonight.

Buttercup: (sighs) Oh yea. Right. (leans to the side to see into the room)

Butch: YES! (punches the air) New high score! Beat THAT Brick! I AM ON FIRE!

Brick just rolls his eyes and some of his hair gets in his eyes. When Boomer notices Butters staring, he strikes a fierce double peace sign and duck lips. I can't help but let out a giggle. Buttercup groans and turns back to me.

Buttercup: Whatever...I've been looking everywhere for you! Let's go!

She starts to pull on my arm.

Bubbles: Go where?

Buttercup: Don't be stupid Bubbles. Breakfast? Birthday?

OMG. I completely forgot! Today's our birthday and not just me and my sisters, but the Rowdyruff's too!

Bubbles: Omg! I forgot about that!

Buttercup: Well then let's go! We have a lot to do. (pulls me again.

Bubbles: Wait.

I turn back to the guys. It's their birthday too!

Bubbles: You guys! Today's our birthday!

Butch: SHIT! (jumps up)

Boomer: Happy Birthday to me, happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me! (Boomer sang and danced and I giggled)

Bubbles: C'mon! We gotta go to Breakfast now!

Brick: Alright. Just let me change.

Butch: Yea me too.

Bubbles: Oh ok, Do you want me to-

In less time than it takes me to blink both Butch and Brick are fully dressed. Brick in a red muscle shirt with a simple lightning bolt on it. It showed his toned biceps and his black jeans were ripped at the knees with a wallet chain hanging from it. On his feet were his black and red air force jordans and of course his signature spiked hat. Butch was in an all gray apparel. Starting with his slightly ripped T-shirt, parts of his tattooed chest and abdomen were visible. I bet his gray shorts used to be jeans that he just ripped up too badly. His Nike socks reached just under his knee and his gray Nikes matched. Wow.

Bubbles: Woah there! How did you do that?

Brick: HIM gave us the ability a few weeks ago.

He casually walked out of the room along with Butch, who locked the door.

Buttercup: HIM gave you the ability to change clothes quickly? When would you ever NEED that?!

Butch: Oh trust me, I need it ALL the time. (winks at her)

Buttercup: (quickly looks away) Ugh! C'mon Bubbles. Let's go.

She pulled me again while the boys followed. Blossom was waiting for us by the elevator. I was happy both Blossy and Butters were wearing the outfits that I had picked out for them today. Blossy was wearing a lace white crop top and a long pink skirt under it. Pink and gold strappy sandals were on her feet and she wore her bow. Buttercup was wearing a sleeveless Dark green t-shirt that said 'chill out' on the front. Her shorts were cameo green and she wore black Doc Martens. Blossom looked agitated to see me.

Blossom: There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!

Bubbles: Sorry! I forgot it was our birthday!

Buttercup: Guess where I found her?

Blossom: Where?

Buttercup: Butch's room.

Ugh. Now they're gonna chew me out for it.

Blossom: I can't believe you actually slept there!

Bubbles: I told you I would do it.

Blossom: I didn't think you were being serious! And...(whispers)..nobody touched you right?

They both looked genuinely worried about me but of course, I can't tell them about Butch or Brick. They might cancel our trip! On our birthday! Then where would we celebrate it?!

Bubbles: No...nothing happened. (I quickly glance at Butch and Brick)

Buttercup: You sure?

Bubbles: Yea, I told you.

Buttercup: Cause if Butch laid even one overly sized tattooed finger on you, I will-

Butch: I'm right here y'know!

Buttercup: I don't-do I look like I give a shit!?

Bubbles: Nothing happened. We just ordered room service and went to bed. That's all.

Blossom: Ok...

We all step into the empty elevator. It was kinda awkward though. No one said anything while some elevator music was playing.

Blossom: So...um...I noticed that you two are trying out a new hairstyle?

She points to Boomer and Brick.

Buttercup: Yeah, what's with the buns?

Boomer: They're man buns! (says proudly)

Butters and Blossy glance at each other then burst out laughing. Butch starts to chuckle also.

Brick: What are you laughing at?! Bubbles made this for me!

He was blushing and angry.

Boomer: Yea and we love it! No matter what you none man bun lovers think!

Blossom: Man bun! That is literally the dumbest thing I have ever heard!

Buttercup: Are you two booked for the one way ticket to gayville?

Boomer: No.

Bubbles: Ok. That is enough! Stop making fun of them!

Buttercup: Oh please Bubbles. It's not like these villains care what we call them!

Bubbles: Everyone has feelings. You should never be mean to someone just because they like different stuff! (I stand in between Brick and Boomer)

Buttercup: Whatever.

There's awkward silence again until we stop to pick someone up. The elevator door opened and a guy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He looked very familiar. Almost like (gasp) OMG! It couldn't be! No!

Abe: Woah! Maybe I'll take next one.

I try to hide behind Brick and Butch in the corner of the elevator. Hoping that he doesn't notice me.

Abe: Bubbles? Is that you?

Dangit! I step out to see him.

Abe: It is you!

Bubbles: Hi Abe.

Abe: Can I get a hug?

Bubbles: I wouldn't feel really comfortable doing tha-oof

Abe: Aw c'mon it's just one little hug.

Abe gingerly wraps his arms around me and whispers in my ear.

Abe: (whispers) You're lookin' good, BB.

I push Abe off me before he starts up again. I can't do that again. Blossom outstretches her hand to Abe.

Blossom: Nice to see you again Abram.

Abe stares at her hand then back at her and doesn't shake her hand. Understandable too. Abe has never liked Blossy or Butters. But they never get the hint.

Abe: Call me Abe. How many times do I gotta tell you?

Buttercup: What are you doing here?

Abe: I'm on vacation. I've been working way too long since graduation.

Blossom: What are you going to become?

Abe: Financer.

Blossom: Really?! I never would have thought of you going into that business.

Abe: (bored expression) Why because I'm not super smart like you?

Blossom: No! You just don't seem like a financer.

Abe: Fine! You caught me! I'm really studying to become a psychotherapist.

Boomer: (mumbles) Wow, that's a lot of letters.

Butch: Can someone please direct me to who the fuck this guy is?

Bubbles: Oopsie! Sorry guys. Abe, this is Brick, Butch, and Boomer, the Rowdyruff boys. And Brick, Butch, Boomer, this is Uncle Abe. My-

Abe: Boyfriend.

Everyone is so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The boys are staring at me then back at Abe like they don't fully understand. Which is understandable! Abe is just being...Abe! He's confusing everyone!

Bubbles: EX-boyfriend, actually.

Brick: When did you ever go out with HIM?!(points at Abe angrily)

Abe: Hey! Pointing is rude!

Bubbles: In high school, sophomore year.

Buttercup: Why do YOU care?

Brick: I DON'T!

Bubbles: Brick, calm down.

Boomer: I am so confused!

Abe: Well i'll just be getting off now. (elevator door opens and he steps off)

Brick: YEA YOU BETTER STEP OFF, YOU- (I clamp my hand over Brick's mouth)

Boomer: Ha! How do YOU like it-Gah!(Brick punches him)

Blossom: Bye, Abram!

Abe: Tsk...Seeya soon Bubbles!

I mumble out a response as the elevator closes again and we continue to move down.

Butch: Who the fuck was that guy?

Bubbles: I told you, my ex-boyfriend.

Boomer: How did y'all break up?

Bubbles: I broke up with him. Mainly because he made me kinda uncomfortable...

Brick: Uncomfortable how?

Bubbles: It's fine. You don't need to worry about it. He still likes me though.

Brick: (scoffs)

Bubbles: Don't worry, we're not getting back together anytime soon.

Blossom: Why do YOU care if Bubbles dates anyone?

Brick: I DON'T!

Bubbles: Alright, alright! Please keep calm, Brick.

Brick: Whatever! Let's just get out of here!

The elevator door finally opens and Brick hurries out. I follow him.

Blossom: What's HIS damage?

Buttercup: Don't know, don't care. That guy's a huge drama queen.

Bubbles: Brick! What's wrong?

Brick: Nothing it's just...your annoying sisters.

Bubbles: Oh...I'm sorry.

Brick: (small smile) It's not your fault.

He smiles at me but I still feel like he's mad or something. But I soon forget about it when we walk into the dining hall. Columns stood near the main entrances and ceramic statues were everywhere. Like always, everything looked absolutely beautiful! Not to mention the all you can eat buffet!

Butch: Last one to the bacon burgers eats a rotten egg!

Brick: Oh you're on!

Boomer: Don't forget me!

All 3 of them sprint towards the buffet. I giggle slightly. Boys. Blossom and Buttercup catch up to me.

Blossom: Bubbles, why do you tolerate them?

Bubbles: Who?

Blossom: The boys! (she points to them as they stuff their faces with food) They're bad guys, why do you treat them like-like-

Bubbles: Like equals?

She stutters as she tries to find a different word to replace what was about to come out of her mouth. But I already knew what she was going to say. Although we save the day a lot and the town knows us as the 'Perfect 3', the brains, the brawn and the beauty. We're not perfect, far from it in fact. For Buttercup it's her rebellious nature, she can't sit still and doesn't take orders very well. For me it's my 'too nice' personality, people take my kind gestures and use them against me. Buttercup is always telling me I gotta toughen up, but I think I just need to be careful how nice I get. Now for Blossom, she gets obnoxious at times. I guess being the leader of the town's most righteous team and also being super smart gets to her head.

Blossom: N-no! I was going to say friends! Like loyal, regular, good citizens! Why do you treat them like they haven't done all the things they've done!?

Bubbles: I don't like to focus on the past cause it's filled with things that we regret. What matters is how we apologize and what we do today.

Buttercup: So when did they apologize for killing 42 innocent bystanders?

Bubbles: Buttercup, that was years ago! I hardly remember that day!

Buttercup: You may have forgotten already but I bet the families of those 42 citizens haven't!

Er-she got me there.

Bubbles: (sigh) All i'm saying is you guys should give them a chance. I have. I've become close friends with each of them-

Blossom: Possibly too close.

Bubbles: -and i've been rewarded for it. By the kind and thoughtful gestures they've given me.

Buttercup: (scoff) Like what?

Bubbles: Like the time, I wasn't feeling so well and Boomer came over to keep me busy.

* * *

 _I heard a small creak coming from my window._

 _Bubbles: (sniff) Who's there?_

 _Boomer's head pops out of the widely shaped window and I smile._

 _Boomer: Hey Bubbles!_

 _Bubbles: Boomer! What are you (sniff) doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?_

 _Boomer: Sure but, I heard you were sick so I came right over to help._

 _Bubbles: Help what?_

 _Boomer: Help entertain you!_

 _Boomer kept me busy, coloring, renting movies and telling horrible knock knock jokes!_

 _Boomer: Knock knock._

 _Bubbles: (sniff) Who's there?_

 _Boomer: Interrupting cow._

 _Bubbles: Interrupting-_

 _Boomer: MOOOOO!_

 _I would laugh everytime. It was so much fun and we had a great time! I always felt like Boomer was my little breath of fresh air! He didn't mind us doing childish or silly activities. No one else would want to. Brick would yell at us to grow up and Butch would rather indulge in sexy activities rather than silly activities. With Boomer we can blow bubbles in our chocolate milk, we can play hide and seek in the dark, we can pretend the cartoon characters on TV are actually talking to us! I just don't have that type of relationship with anyone else. He stayed with me until after school and he told me bedtime stories until I fell asleep._

 _Boomer: And so, Princess Bubbles lived happily ever after designing banana themed dresses for the Queen of Iceland. The end._

* * *

Bubbles: Or the time Brick stood up for me from Princess.

* * *

 _Princess: aren't you a little old to be coloring? What are you, 5 years old? I am so happy that my daddy gives me whatever I want so I don't end up trying to find entertainment in a child's coloring book._

 _Bubbles: But I like coloring books..._

 _Princess: What next, Bubbly Snot? Watching Spongebob?_

 _Bubbles: I love Spongebob!_

 _Brick: That's enough, Princess Moresluts! If you're really happy about how rich you are then you wouldn't be wasting your time trying to make Bubbles feel bad about herself._

 _Princess: Bricky Boo! You got it all wrong! I hate talking to her! You don't have to be jealous, Bricky!_

 _Brick: Who the fuck ever told you I was jealous!? How could I ever be jealous of some spoiled rotten brat who has to find happiness in putting down others because she's so insecure about herself!_

 _Crowd: Ooooo!_

 _Princess: (turns red) WHATever, I'm running late on something anyway!_

 _Princess stalks off with her gang right behind her. At that time, I had just started to try and become friends with the ruffs. Boomer had been easy to socialize with and of course Butch liked to hang out. But Brick was always different. He never let his guard down and was still sometimes rather harsh to me. But then sometimes he would surprise me with random good deeds._

 _Bubbles: Thank you._

 _Brick glanced at me for a moment then shoved his hands in his pockets, and flew away._

* * *

Bubbles: Or the time Butch-

Buttercup: Ok ok! We get it! They're nice to you! We get it!

Bubbles: (I smile) Good.

Blossom: So, you like them?

Bubbles: Of course. And if you're worried about how they're still technically criminals, don't worry. I'm taking care of it.

Blossom: (sigh) I hope so.

A few moments later, we're in a heated discussion about Princess Morbucks. The girl who bullied me up until high school and stole my not so perfect boyfriend.

Buttercup: I hear Cody left her. Right before she could say 'I do'.

Brick: Oh yea, I heard that too. Apparently he realized he had made a mistake in cheating and broke up with her. At their wedding.

Boomer: Puh-lease! He should have realized his mistake the moment he got caught! He made poor Bubbles here feel heartbroken!

Bubbles: (I grin) Yea but, he kept dating Princess. For a year!

Butch: What I don't understand is how Cody and Princess could put up with each other's hideous faces for an entire year.

Boomer: Amen to that!

He raised his apple juice up in the air and we laughed.

Buttercup: Ok. Enough about Princess Morsluts and Cody the pathetic cheater. Let's talk about...your love life...Blossom.

Blossom looked up at Buttercup surprised. She had been quietly staring at her food the entire time.

Brick: (scoffs) If she even has one.

I hit Brick's shoulder. That was rude! So what if Blossom's single?

Bubbles: Hey! It is totally fine for Blossom not to have a love life. We don't judge!

Blossom: (glares at Brick) For your information Brick, I do have a love life!

Bubbles: Really!? OMG! Spill!

Blossom: Um...

Buttercup: Yea Bloss, tell us your secret lover! Is it Elmer?

Blossom: Gross, no!

Boomer: Mitch Mitchelson?

Blossom: God forbid!

Bubbles: Dexter?

Blossom froze and stared at her plate. O..M..G!

Bubbles: You're going out with Dexter?! Again!?

Butch: Who's Dexter?

Boomer: (shrugs)

Buttercup: Dexter is this short little red headed kid who thinks he just might be the smartest damn boy in the world.

Boomer: Oh.

Bubbles: Buttercup that was too vague.

Buttercup: It's true though.

Bubbles: Dexter is Blossom's on again off again boyfriend since 5th grade!

Butch: Dayum! And he came back again?

Blossom: Actually, I went back to him.

Buttercup: What!? Why!?

Blossom: I don't know, I just...I don't know. I texted him an apology and asked him back.

Bubbles: What did he say?

Blossom: Um...he said it was about time I texted him.

Buttercup and Butch scoff.

Blossom: But he took me back. So that's ok.

Butch: Bloss, honey-

Blossom: Honey?

Butch: -Let me tell you something. Dexter doesn't like you. He just wants the bragging rights that comes with banging a Puff.

Blossom: H-hey! He did not 'bang' me!

Brick: Oh of course. Pinky's too much of a prude to let Dexter do anything.

Blossom opened her mouth to respond but didn't say anything. She looked...hurt. So I decided to make it my goal for the day to cheer her up.

Bubbles: I'm sure Blossom had a totally legitimate reason for getting back together with Dexter. But enough about dumb old Dexter! Blossom, tell us about your plans for the party!

Instantly Blossom lightened up as she told us her VERY descriptive play by play of exactly what we were going to do, where, when and how we were going to do it. Goal met.

Blossom: Then at 12:45pm we will have a game of Truth or Dare.

Butch: Yes!

Blossom: Then we're scheduled for Karaoke in the Dance Studio. After that, I don't have anything planned. You can all choose your activities from 7:00 pm to 12:00 am. That also means find your own dinner.

Buttercup: Wow Bloss, I'm impressed.

Boomer: Nice work on planning!

Blossom: (blushes) Thanks.

Brick: Well then, if everyone's done eating. We can get this birthday started!

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(what do you think?)**


	15. Birthday-T or D in The Pool pt 1

**(hello!)**

 **(remember to vote for your favorite RRB to win Bubbles!)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **Brick(Birthday-T Or D In The Pool pt 1)**

Bubbles: C'mon Brick! Hurry!

Brick: I'm comin'.

Bubbles led me to the 2nd floor's outdoor pool. As like everything else in this fancy hotel, it was super glitzy. Everyone else was already in the pool splashing water and having fun. Well except for Blossom. She was wearing her bathing suit but she was reading a book on the side. What a nerd.

Bubbles: I'm gonna go change into my swimsuit, ok?

Brick: Yea go ahead.

Butch: Hey! Brick! Jump in! The water's fine!

Brick: Calm your tits, let me change.

One second later I'm in my red swim trunks. I'm about to cannonball into the pool but I noticed Blossom still reading on a beach chair. I make my way over to her. Blocking her from the sun, I rested my hands on my hips.

Brick: Hey.

Blossom looked up at me from her book. She had replaced her pink bow with a pink sunhat and pink aviator sunglasses. Her swimsuit, of course, was a white and pink one piece. Her bust was shown just enough to tease and her hair was spread out all around her face and body. She actually looked...cute. Hmm.

Blossom: Hey.

Brick: Why aren't you in the pool? You're dressed for it.

Blossom: I'm just taking a breather from this party.

Brick: Why?

Blossom: Loud obscene music in a crowded area full of drunk dancing people is not my cup of tea.

I couldn't help but laugh on that one and Blossom smiles a bit.

Brick: But can't you at least get into the pool?

Blossom: No thanks. Too much chlorine is bad for you anyways.

An idea crept into my mind like a lion stalking it's prey. The signature Rowdyruff smile slowly formed on my face. Oh Blossom was getting into the pool whether she liked it or not. I snatched the book from Blossom's hands.

Blossom: Hey! Give it back Brick!

Brick: Tsk tsk tsk, oh Blossom, bossy, obedient Blossom. You act as if you know everything, in it's entirety, in the universe.

Blossom: I never said-

Brick: But let me tell you something Bloss. Too much work and no play is bad for you. You need to be able to cut loose once in awhile. Relax.

Blossom: I would be relaxing if you gave me my book back!

Brick: (I shake my head) No, I mean, have fun! Be spontaneous! Because frankly Blossom, you are the most boring person have ever met.

Blossom's jaw dropped and she stared at me in disbelief. But it's true, Blossom's the type of girl who irons her socks. Blossom's the type of girl who color codes her panties. Blossom's the type of girl who collects pencils. I'm not even joking on that one. She actually collects pencils and she showed me her collection to prove it.

Blossom: I have 34 red pencils, 14 yellow ones, 62 pencils-

Brick: Right, the point is you're boring.

Blossom: I am NOT boring NOR am I predictable!

Brick: Sure Pinky.

Blossom's quiet for a second then all of a sudden, she jumps up, dashes for the pool and jumps in. Well...my plan worked better than I thought! My original plan was to grab her and throw her into the pool but she went ahead and did that for me. I'm just about to go question her when I notice an outstanding beauty. Bubbles in her bathing suit.

Bubbles: I'm coming!

Brick: Bubbles! (I make my way over to her forgetting all about Blossom) You look amazing!

Bubbles: Aww, Brick, don't make me blush!

Bubbles was wearing a blue and white polka dotted bikini, that would have looked good all in itself, but with a body like Bubbles's? She's killing me! Her big bust barely fit into the bikini top and her ass bounced as she walked! God, is she trying to undermine me?

Butch: DAYUM! Bubbles! C'mere with that fine booty of yours!

It was then heard that Buttercup pushed Butch's head underwater.

Bricks: Thanks.

Buttercup: (glaring)I didn't do it for you.

She said 'you' with as much venom to kill a horse! Out of all 3 girls, Buttercup may be the only one I stay away from. I've heard of what she can do and i'm not in the mood to get my ass kicked.

Boomer: C'mon Bubbles! Get in!

Boomer splashed the pool water onto Bubbles and she giggled.

Bubbles: Oh you did NOT just do that!

Boomer: Oh yes I DID!

Everyone had fun in the pool, splashing water and having chicken fights. Even Blossom was participating. Eventually we started our game of Truth or Dare. The rules were simple, pick t or D and do it. If you decided not to do the dare or say the truth then you would have to get slapped by everyone in the pool.

Brick: All right, Boomer. T or D?

Boomer: Dare!

Brick: I dare you, to drink the pool water.

A symphony of gags, 'ew's and 'gross's comments came from the girls but I ignored them.

Boomer: Psh! That's all? I do that all the time!

As he dips down underwater, Blossom questions me.

Blossom: Can't you get chlorine poisoning?

Brick: (shrugs)

Blossom: You guys are so irresponsible!

Brick: Tell me somethin' I don't know, Pinky.

As Boomer resurfaces, both cheeks are fill with water and he swallows all of it.

Bubbles: Eww! Boomie! That is SO gross!

Boomer: (shrugs and points at Blossom) Blossom, T or D?

Brick: T.

Buttercup: Since when is your name Blossom?

Brick: Well that's what she was gonna pick anyway.

Blossom: For your information, Brick, I was gonna pick Dare.(I raise one eyebrow at her. Blossom? Doing a dare?) Y'know, to change things up a little.

Boomer: Ok, I dare you to go downstairs to the party and shout 'I'm a goofy goober!'

Butch's already laughing out loud. Of course, Blossom's not gonna do it. She hates to publicly embarrass herself. That's why she strives to be so damn perfect all the time. But this time, Blossom surprises me.

Blossom: I'll do it.

Bubbles: Omg, really?

Buttercup: Are you serious?

Blossom: (nods confidently) I'm going to do that dare. No more Ms. Predictable.

Brick: Alright then. Go ahead.

Blossom looks stunned for a moment, like she can't believe she actually has to do it. She hesitated but flouted out of the pool and downstairs.

Buttercup: I can't believe she's actually gonna do it.

Bubbles: me neither! What's wrong with her?

Boomer: Maybe she's just tired of being a party pooper all the time.

I wanted to know to know too. Blossom was acting strangely, jumping in the pool, playing around with us, doing a dare. We heard a big commotion downstairs and assumed that it must be Blossom. She rushed into sight, her face bright pink.

Butch: Oh man! You actually did it!?

Blossom nods and Butch howls in laughter. I gotta say, i'm impressed. Blossom's taking risks.

Brick: Nice Blossom!

I raise my hand up to her. She smiles and gives me a high five.

Blossom: Alright, um Buttercup, Truth or Dare?

Buttercup: Dare, give me a hard one!

Blossom: Ok, um...uh..punch yourself.

Buttercup: Aw c'mon! (Punches herself in the face) That's easy.

Blossom: Sorry. (shrugs)

Buttercup: Butch, wanna tell an embarrassing Truth or do a cringe worthy Dare?

Butch: Hmm, I think I'm gonna take it slow with a Truth.

Buttercup: (smiles wickedly) Excellent choice, Butchie Bear.

Woah, for a sec Butch looks stunned as to how she found out about his new nickname. I hope she doesn't know mine.

Butch: How did you-

Buttercup: Who was your most regrettable fuck?

Blossom: Language.

Buttercup doesn't even bat an eye, she's focused on Butch.

Butch: Ugh, definitely Princess Morbucks.

Bubbles gapes in shock.

Bubbles: You dated Princess Morbucks?

Butch: Eh, more like hooked up with countless times. We were never official.

Boomer: But she sure as hell made it seem that way!

Brick: Yea, goin' around tellin' everyone, she and him were an 'item'.

Butch: 'An item' my ass! I never liked the bitch!

Buttercup: Then why bang her? Over and over?

Butch: (smiles to himself) Cause her rich daddy paid me $500 every time I did.

Bubbles: Butch! You're a prostitute!?

Butch: Hell naw! I ain't no prostitute. I'm a fuckboy! For money.

Blossom: $500 every time you had sexual intercourse with her is a lot of money. What did you do with it?

Brick: Yea, what DID you do with the money? Cause I didn't hear about this until just now.

Butch: What do you THINK I used the money for? Unlimited access to strip clubs and weed!

Blossom: (squints) Where did you get the drugs from?

Butch: Uh uh! I ain't tellin'!

Waiter boy: Excuse me sir but, would you care for a cigar? (he held out a plate of cigarettes)

Butch: Well don't mind if I do!

Boomer, Butch and I each take one and the waiter guy lights it for us. Damn, when was the last time I smoked? It seems like forever.

Bubbles: Hey! I thought you guys were done smoking?

Butch: We said, we were gonna TRY to quit smoking. (takes a deep breath in and puffs out smoke from his nose)

Brick: Besides, it's not like the smoke affects our lungs. (holds the cigar in his mouth)

Boomer: How could we refuse when that nice waiter dude was offering us some?

Bubbles: Say no!

Boomer: Bubbles, that would be rude.

Buttercup: (reaches for Butch's cigar) Let me try some.

Blossom: (holding her back) No, Buttercup! You quit, remember?

Buttercup: (struggling) Fuck that! I need my smokes!

Bubbles: Are we still playing Truth or Dare?

Butch: Yes, and I have a Dare for you.

Bubbles: Ok!

Brick: Isn't she supposed to pick-

Butch: I dare you to flash us!

Butters & Bloss: WHAT!?

Not THIS again! Why can't Butch just be civil for once and not always try to get laid?!

Buttercup: (pushes Butch) What are you trying to pull, Twitch?!

Butch: Hey! I'm not trying to pull anything! Except Bubbles over there.

Bubbles: No.

Butch: No?

He looks stunned for a moment. Like he wasn't expecting her to just straight up say 'No'.

Bubbles: No. Sorry but no.

Blossom: What are you apologizing for? It should be Butch who apologizes for being so perverted!

Butch shrugs, the dumbass.

Boomer: Then we have to slap you, Bubbles!

Bubbles: Go ahead.

Everyone, including myself, lightly tap Bubbles on the cheek. Except Buttercup, who straight out BITCH SLAPPED Bubbles in the face! Bubbles laughed afterwards but I was worried! Her cheek was super red and seemed to begin to swell.

Blossom: Bubbles? I think your cheek is swelling...

Bubbles: Really? (touched her cheek and immediately winced afterward)

Buttercup: I'm so sorry, Bubbles! I wasn't thinking!

Bubbles: Calm down, Buttercup! It's totally ok. Brick, T or D?

Brick: Dare, I can handle anything you throw at me.

Bubbles: Ok, switch headgear with Blossom.

 **(part 2 will be next 2 chapters)**

 **(send me T or Ds)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(VOTE)**

 **(this chapter was supposed to be much longer but my lazy butt couldn't do it XD)**


	16. Blossom's POV

**(enjoy!)**

 **(here's the jealousy chap you guys have been asking for so much!)**

 **Blossom (Blossom's POV)**

I flipped through the beauty magazine, hardly paying attention to the outside world. Each page showed a new and different way to make your eyes look bigger or some other part of your body bigger. I sighed, I don't usually read these types of magazines. I usually have science weekly or engineering for dummies in my purse. I had simply been offered one of these hypnotizing articles by one of the maids, and didn't want to be rude.

I found an ad on page 16 and 17, featuring my sisters and I. It was for body soup and I don't particularly remember taking the shot. But we seemed to be enjoying ourselves in the pic. We were seen using the featured soup, in the shower, our backs facing the camera. Oh, NOW I remember. I had originally rejected using this pose but gave in when Buttercup and Bubbles had convinced me.

Seeing it now, in the magazine, I don't know how exactly to react to it. I suppose it came out well. But enough with this cliche beauty supplies, now for some REAL literature. I laid the magazine on the small table next to my beach chair and pulled _I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings_ out of my big beach bag. It's my favorite book, which means a lot because I've read a LOT of famous books. But THIS one takes the cake.

I held it to my chest, embracing it. I started to reread the chapters that I had read last night. For the 1,693rd time. THAT'S how much I love this book. I like to reread everything over and over again, to refresh my mind and remember where I left off. Anyway, I started to read, not even glancing at everyone else playing around in the pool.

Buttercup and Butch were wrestling each other, in the pool. I would tell them that they were risking their safety, the case that someone might drown, but I knew that they wouldn't have heeded my word anyway. Boomer was having fun flying high into the sky and then cannonballing back into the pool. I would tell him that the pool rules state that you can only cannonball from the high dive height but I knew he wouldn't have heeded my word anyway. Nobody ever listens to me anymore. I used to always be able to count on my sisters to respect me as a leader and follow my instructions but those days are over I guess.

Buttercup would rather fool around with Butch, who I always seem to suspect she has a THING for, if you know what I mean. I don't find it surprising because Buttercup has always been one to question my authority. It was Bubbles's disobedience that left me baffled. She was so innocent, so naive, so PURE. She used to ALWAYS follow what I say! But after the ruffs came back and decided to make friends with her, she almost became a whole different person! Sneaking out late at night with the boys and sitting with them in the cafeteria.

Speak of the Devil, there she is now. At the entrance of the pool, with Brick. My lips formed a tiny smile from behind my book. His hair was out and about in it's usual messy way that I couldn't help but find oh so sexy. Crimson red eyes surveyed the pool until landing on me, that of which I quickly averted my eyes back to my book. I tuned in to what he and Bubbles were conversing about, discreetly.

Bubbles: I'm gonna go change into my swimsuit, ok?

Brick: Yea go ahead.

Bubbles left Brick and bounced happily into the girl's locker room. I straightened a bit at this change of usual events. It seems like Brick never goes anywhere without Bubbles, which is a problem because I never get to talk to him privately to tell him how I feel. It doesn't help that whenever I DO get to talk to him, I get defensive and end up giving him the wrong impression.

I watched him change into his swimsuit and get ready to cannonball into the pool before I noticed his eyes land on me again. I went back to my book but sensed that he was walking towards me. I mentally forced myself not jump up and run away and adjusted my aviator sunglasses and hair. Brick stood right in front of my beach chair and blocked me from the sun.

Brick: Hey.

I lifted my pink eyes and looked directly into Brick's crimson ones.

Brick: Why aren't you in the pool? You're dressed for it.

Blossom: I'm just taking a breather from this party.

Brick: Why?

Blossom: Loud obscene music in a crowded area full of drunk dancing people is not my cup of tea.

Brick let out a laugh! I've never really heard him laugh before or MADE him laugh before! I smiled a bit as Brick calmed down.

Brick: But can't you at least get into the pool?

Blossom: No thanks. Too much chlorine is bad for you anyways.

I went back to reading my book, assuming that our short little conversation was over but I could feel his hot intense eyes focused on me. Before I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings was snatched from my grasp! I gasped as Brick raised my favorite book in the universe up above his head, his signature smirk engraved on his face!

Blossom: Hey! Give it back Brick!

Brick: Tsk tsk tsk, oh Blossom, bossy, obedient Blossom. You act as if you know everything, in it's entirety, in the universe.

Blossom: I never said-

Brick: But let me tell you something Bloss. Too much work and no play is bad for you. You need to be able to cut loose once in awhile. Relax.

Blossom: I would be relaxing if you gave me my book back!

You see what I mean? Whenever Brick and I talk, we're either arguing or fighting! I want to get past this! AT LEAST become friends with the guy!

Brick: (shakes his head) No, I mean, have fun! Be spontaneous! Because frankly Blossom, you are the most boring person have ever met.

My jaw dropped in shock! How could he say that?! I am NOT boring! Would a girl who irons her socks be boring? Would a girl who color codes her painties be boring?! WOULD A GIRL WHO COLLECTS PENCILS BE BORING?!

Blossom: I have 34 red pencils, 14 yellow ones, 62 pencils-

Brick: Right, the point is you're boring.

Blossom: I am NOT boring NOR am I predictable!

Brick: Sure Pinky.

Oh my god...I AM boring! THAT'S why Brick doesn't pay attention to me! Because I BORE everyone to DEATH! I need to change my ways. I need to start being spontaneous! Start being a risk taker! I can do that! THAT'LL show Brick! I jumped up from my beach chair, dashed past Brick and jumped into the pool, causing a BIG splash and breaking about 5 of the pool rules with it! When I surfaced, I made my way to the edge, ready to rub it in Brick's face!

But he was nowhere to be found. Oh, nevermind. There he is, with a changed Bubbles. Of course. Buttercup is all excited, saying that I was 'awesome' and such but I'm not paying attention. My eyes are locked on Brick, completely wrapped up in Bubbles. Why does Brick pay so much attention to Bubbles? Not even being the opposite of myself can catch Brick's attention. What does Bubbles have that I don't?

My infatuation with Brick has grown to new lengths, especially whenever I see the two together. ALL the ruffs in fact. I shouldn't be jealous of my sister but unfortunately I am. I can't stand seeing them all friendly. But wait! I could use that to my advantage! I could get Bubbles to be my wing woman! (is that what you would call it?) Yes! That would work perfectly! Bubbles would be able to introduce Brick and I to something amazing!

I just imagine, Brick and I, together forever, living in our two story mansion with 2 kids, in the outskirts of Townsville. (Sigh) That would be...PERFECT! All I have to do is get Bubbles on board with my idea.

 **(sorry it's short)**

 **(im lazy)**


End file.
